Mi mundo es para ti
by it'sonlyyourshadow21
Summary: Fic Faberry.
1. Estrellita de Broadway

ESTRELLITA DE BROADWAY

Era una nueva mañana soleada y agradable en NY, Rachel como era costumbre tomaba su taza de café, lo hacía en un local donde se había hecho habitual que estaba ubicado justo en la esquina donde se encontraba viviendo.

Hoy se presentaba por última vez en una obra en Broadway que fue un éxito durante dos años seguidos ganando dos premios tony's como la mejor voz femenina en cada uno de ellos protagonizada por ella, junto a un impecable e actores y cantantes.

Dos semanas antes de esta última presentación decidió viajar a LA por unos días, hizo algunos castings para películas, de todos los castings a los que se presento la escogieron en uno para la actriz principal, el perfil de la protagonista encajaba perfecto para ella, ya que la categoría de la película era el drama y era algo que ella amaba. Su sueño siempre fue Broadway no hay dudas pero como había culminado el contrato en aquella obra decidió de que era hora de un cambio y por eso decidió viajar a LA e intentar por medio del cine.

Estaba por terminar su café cuando visualizo una silueta de una mujer entrando al local que le resulto muy familiar a simple vista, tomada de la mano de un apuesto joven, se adentraron y se sentaron justo en la mesa que se encontraba a un lado de la morena. Ahí recién pudo distinguir bien quien era esa mujer que vio entrar hace unos instantes. Quinn Fabray.

**R: ¿Quinn? **– Dijo llamando la atención de la rubia.

**Q: ¡Oh Rachel! ¿Cómo andas? Tanto tiempo sin verte** – se paró rápidamente para dirigirse hacia ella y abrazarla animadamente.

**R: 7 años es mucho tiempo ¿no? No te vi mas después de la graduación, es una lástima que hayamos perdido contacto** – dijo. No podía creerlo, se encontraba con Quinn después de tanto tiempo, hacia que su día empiece de la mejor manera.

**Q: Si, demasiado… ¿quieres sentarte un momento con nosotros? De paso nos ponemos un poco al día ¿te parece?**

**R: Bueno, unos minutos nada mas no quiero molestarlos.**

**Q: No, por favor, quédate. Mira es el Liam, mi novio. Liam ella es Rachel, compañera de secundario y del Club Glee que te conté. **

Liam era un chico apuesto, alto, ojos azules, usaba el cabello muy cortito, casi al ras y con una barba que dejaba apenas notar, le quedaba perfecta para su test.

**L: Un gusto conocerte, aparte de saber de que fuiste compañera de mi Quinn me intrigaba conocerte porque apareces en algunas marquesinas de la ciudad y justo casualidad te encontramos acá.**

**R: El gusto es igual para mi, Liam.**

**Q: Siéntate por favor, cuéntame ¿Cómo va tu obra?**

**R: Hoy es mi ultima presentación en la obra que vengo haciendo, a eso la semana que viene me marcho a LA ya que quede en un papel como protagonista en una película.**

**Q: ¿LA? ¿En serio? Nosotros estamos viviendo allá, pero… Broadway fue tu sueño siempre ¿no? ¿Qué paso? ¿Salió algo mal?**

**R: No, no, todo está perfecto, solo que quería probar algo nuevo y decidí hacer un par de casting y quede en uno ya que terminaba el contrato, y bueno, estoy muy contenta. Extrañare esta ciudad pero ¡Estoy feliz!, Si LA será todo nuevo pero me acostumbrare... y contame… ¿Cómo se conocieron? **

_Quinn esta perfecta_ – pensaba Rachel – esta tal cual como la recordaba. Su pelo, sus ojos, su cara, nada más que un poco más intelectual. De pronto se vio envuelta en un despertar de sentimientos hacia ella. _¿Qué te pasa Rachel Barbra Berry? ¿Volviste a caer en sus encantos?- _se preguntaba.

**Q: Me alegro que todo este marchando bien en tu vida, siempre te admire por eso, todos sabíamos que ibas a terminar cumpliendo todas tus metas **–sonrió – **Emm… y nosotros nos conocimos en la facultad de derecho, nos recibimos juntos y hace 9 meses que formalizamos lo nuestro.**

**L: Somos todo unos abogados – **interfirió.

**Q: Y ¿vos? ¿Qué me decís de tu vida sentimental?**

**R: En verdad nada, estuve muy ocupada con el trabajo como para encargarme de esas cosas, pero bueno… ya se encontrara algo ¿no? Jaja… ¡Hay! Me van a tener que disculpar pero tengo que irme ya o se me hace tarde, pero antes – **agarro su cartera y saco dos entradas para la obra de esta noche – **los invito a la obra y si se fijan atrás tienen un sello para que los dejen pasar a la cena que se hará después por el fin de la obra. Justo me quedaron estas entradas y me gustaría que vayan.**

**Q: Gracias Rachel. Justo veníamos hablando de que hacer esta noche, no se nos venía nada en mente ¿Cuánto te debo?**

**R: Nada, es una invitación. Quinn te dejo mi número para que puedas ubicarme esta noche después de la obra. Me encanta que hayas aceptado ir.**

**Q: Así que nos vemos esta noche. Gracias de nuevo –** abrazo y beso tiernamente en la mejilla de la morocha.

**R: Adiós Quinn, un gusto de nuevo conocerte Liam – **saludo al chico, pago su cuenta y se fue.

Quinn y Liam se quedaron desayunando y ella había notado el cambio de humor por parte del joven luego de haberse ido Rachel, a lo que le preguntó.

**Q: ¿Qué te pasa amor? **– dijo, agarrando la mano de su novio.

**L: ¿Por qué aceptaste la invitación sin siquiera consultarme? Sabes que no me gustan esas cosas, solo le dije que me intrigaba conocerla por ser cortez.**

**Q: ¿Te vas a enojar por eso? Hay amor, hace mucho que no la veía, años, deja que disfrute esta noche con unas de mis amigas, ya que mañana me voy a tener que bancar el casamiento de tu primo siendo que no conozco a nadie, ni siquiera a él.**

**L: No sabía que te molestaba acompañarme, si querés podes ir a esa estúpida obra y te volves a LA**

**Q: Sabes que no quise decir eso, no des vueltas las cosas. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te molesto Rachel? Porque antes de entrar aquí estabas con un humor esplendido que hasta contagiabas, y ahora… **

**L: si puede ser ¿acaso no te diste cuenta como te miraba?**

**Q: ¿Eh? **– dijo desconcertada.

**L: Hay Quinn, ¡Por favor! No te sacaba la mirada de encima, ni siquiera notaba que yo estaba, estaba en su mundo junto con tus labios a medida que hablabas.**

**Q: jaja, deja de decir pavadas, amor, ¿me lo estás diciendo en serio? Y aparte no sé si te diste cuenta pero es mi amiga, una chica, mi amiga – **repetía. No entendía la actitud de su novio.

**L: Mejor voy a ir a esa obrita, da que dudar esa estrellita de Broadway, no vaya que te quiera secuestrar a mitad de la cena.**

**Q: Me encanta cuando te pones así de celoso **– se mordía el labio inferior.

A todo esto se quedo pensando en todo el dialogo que había tenido con Liam: que ¿Rachel no le sacaba la mirada de encima? Mirar no es nada malo ¿no? ¿Le gustaran las chicas? ¿Le gustare yo?... no puede ser debe estar equivocado, debe de haber sido su imaginación o solo sus celos irracionales. Se sacudió la cabeza tratando de despejar sus pensamientos.

Salieron del local y se dispusieron a pasear por la ciudad.

Rachel después de haberse ido de allí, fue a ensayar por última vez la obra para que quedase todo perfecto para la presentación final de esa noche. Tuvo tiempo de pasar a recoger su vestido que usaría en la cena, llego a su departamento, se ducho, salió de nuevo y se fue directo al teatro para hacer lo que más amaba que era cantar y actuar.

El show estuvo increíble, ella se lucio como siempre lo hacía cada vez que pisaba un escenario de esas características, el teatro estaba repleto, la ovación que recibió fue una de las mejores que vivió desde que empezó con su carrera. Dio las gracias a todo el público presente con lágrimas en los ojos.

Las luces del escenario se fueron apagando y el público se fue retirando, solo quedaba la cena que iba a dar por terminado lo que trabajo por esos dos años. Rachel saludaba a todos los presentes, sacándose fotos y dejando alguno que otros autógrafos. Pero su mente solo buscaba algún indicio de la que la rubia estuviese allí, y así fue por lo lejos la visualizo.


	2. Anónimos

ANONIMOS

La noche de la cena las chicas se la pasaron charlando y poniéndose al día, Liam se encargaba de hablarle por lo bajo a Quinn, diciéndole que cada vez le molestaba mas la actitud de la morena hacia ella. Quinn a lo último ya lo ignoraba, se cansó de decirle que sólo era una de sus amigas, era evidente de que el trato iba a ser afectuoso entre las dos si hace tanto tiempo que no se veían. También habían quedado en encontrarse en LA cuando Rachel arribase a esa ciudad.

_9 días después…_

Rachel ya se encontraba en LA, acaba de aterrizar su vuelo. Iba a quedarse unos días hospedada en un hotel hasta que se acomode bien en su nuevo departamento, tenía que ultimar unos asuntos, y comprar varias cosas que le faltaban. Quedaba un poco más de un mes para empezar a rodar la película así que se iba a tomar un merecido descanso.

Quinn por su parte acababa de llegar a su departamento, el que compartía con Liam desde hace unos meses, después de su día de trabajo. Estaba trabajando en una agencia de abogados muy importante en LA, había ingresado allí por haber quedado dentro de los 10 mejores promedios al recibirse. Liam como venia de una familia adinerada tenia su propio estudios en centro de LA, a Quinn le estaba yendo muy bien ya que tenia casos para resolver, no eran casos muy importantes pero le estaba dejando buena plata y era un buen comienzo, estaba tratando con dos parejas de separados y llevaba a cabo sus respectivo divorcios, se encargaba de la separación de bienes, manutención de los hijos y todo lo que conlleva dicho tema.

Era un jueves, 21.03 hs cuando suena el celular de Quinn en tono de mensaje.

R: Hola Quinn, ya estoy en la ciudad desde temprano.

Q: ¡Hey! Como no avisaste que hoy venias, te podría haber ido a recibir y organizar algo para juntarnos a almorzar.

R: no quise molestar, igual apenas llegue me tuve que ocupar de ultimar detalles de la compra del depto y salir a comprar unas cosas.

Q: Te debo una cena de bienvenida entonces

R: cuando quieras

Q: ok. Te estoy avisando

R: Adiós Quinn 

Q: Adiós Rach

Al otro día... Rachel todavía se encontraba en el hotel, se levanto bien temprano para dirigirse al departamento a esperar que le llegaran los muebles que había comprado el día anterior. Tuvo que esperar unos 15 minutos en el hall del edificio porque no tenia ni siquiera una silla plegable dentro de su departamento como para acomodarse a esperar.

El transporte con los muebles llego, los empleados de la mueblería ensamblaron los muebles y los acomodaron de acuerdo a las indicaciones de la morena de donde ubicarlos.

En la hora del almuerzo Quinn y Liam habían quedado en comer ya que no se veían mucho por el tema del trabajo. Estaban en un restaurante cerca de la agencia donde la rubia trabajaba, ya habían pedido el menú que iban a disgustar. Hablaban de cómo les estaba yendo su día laboral hasta que sonó el celular de Quinn, un mensaje de un numero desconocido.

- ¿conoces bien a la persona que tienes al lado? – Quinn miro de reojo a Liam.

Ya hace días que recibía mails, notas en el trabajo y hasta en su departamento, como si la estuvieran siguiendo.

Q: ¿quién eres?

-solo digamos que conozco muy bien a tu novio.

"_Ok me canse"_ – pensó Quinn

**Q: Liam mira** – le dio el celular para que leyera los mensajes - ¿qué tenes para decirme?

**L: nada amor, no entiendo, debe ser una broma** – dijo un poco asustado

**Q: ¿una broma?, me están dejando mails, notas por todos lados diciéndome siempre lo mismo y hasta ahora estos mensajes, no creo que se una broma.**

**L: te dije que te hagas un mail exclusivo para tu trabajo y consigas un nuevo numero, asi no usas tu numero personal, como ahora que pasan estas cosas**

**Q: no me desvíes el tema y ¡contéstame!**

**L: no se Quinn, no conozco el numero, no se quien te puede estar molestando**

**Q: ¿estuviste con otra?**

**L: ¡No Quinn! ¿cómo podes llegar a pensar eso? Después de todo lo que luche por estar con vos. Me conoces bien, jamás te lo haría.**

Si bien no hace mas de un año que estaban juntos, siempre fueron muy buenos amigos desde que se conocieron en la facultad y Liam quiso tener algo mas que amistad con Quinn desde el principio, pero ella lo veia mas como amigo, hasta que termino enamorándose de el después de varios años de amistad.

**Q: no se Liam, es raro todo esto**

**L: créeme por favor, voy a averiguar quien es y porque te esta molestando**

**Q: ok** – dijo angustiada

**L: ¿esta todo bien? ¿me crees?**

**Q: si... paguemos asi me llevas de nuevo al trabajo que se esta haciendo la hora.**

**L: si deja que yo pago**

Liam llamo al mozo , pago la cuenta y se fueron. El ya que tenia auto alcanzo a la rubia hasta su agencia. En el trayecto agarro su móvil y le mando un mensaje a Rachel.

Q: ¿tienes algo que hacer mañana a la noche?

R: ¡Hola Q! No, estoy desocupada ¿qué planes tenes?

Q: cenar y te llevo a conocer algo de la ciudad, si queres

R: si claro, dime donde nos encontramos y estaré ahí

Q: te paso a buscar, dame tu dirección

R: Sunset Boulevard 5853 piso 7B 

Q: ok, 20.00 hs te paso a buscar, estate lista.

R: te estaré esperando

Q: Adiós Rachel

R: Adiós Quinn, nos estamos viendo

Justo al recibir el ultimo mensaje de la morena llegaban a la agencia donde trabajaba la rubia.

**L: ¿con quien te mandabas mensajes?**

**Q: ¿usas el auto mañana?** – contesto ignorando la pregunta

**L: no, Joey me pasa a buscar junto con Billy y Sean**

**Q: ¿me lo prestas? Me estaba escribiendo con Rachel, y quede con ella en salir a cenar y pasarla a buscar **– dijo contestándole la pregunta anterior

**L: ¿quedaste en pasarla a buscar sin preguntarme primero si usaba el auto? Y ¿otra vez esa Rachel?**

**Q: la puedo pasar a buscar en taxi si tanto te molesta, y no volvamos a lo mismo, vos salis con tus amigos y yo salgo con mi amiga**

**L: Si Quinn te lo doy, no seas tan histérica, solo que no lo uses mas que para manejar, no conozco las intenciones de tu amiguita aunque me las imagino**

**Q: Listo, me cansaste** – dijo, abrió la puerta del auto, se bajo y se adentro a la agencia, sin siquiera decirle adiós a Liam

Rachel había vuelto al hotel a buscar las pertenencias que habían quedado ahí, pagar su estadía, y volver a su departamento. Esa tarde salió de shopping, compro cortinas, sabanas, acolchados y algunos adornos y cuadros para decorar su espacio y terminar por fin con su mudanza a la nueva ciudad.

Liam cuando leyó los mensajes de ese numero desconocido logro memorizarlo y agendarlo en su móvil. Lo que hizo no fue llamar sino mandar un mensaje a sus amigos mas cercanos con dicho numero y preguntar si algunos lo conocía. De los 6 mensajes que mando, cinco contestaron que no tenían ni idea de quien podría ser , hasta que le llego el mensaje de Sean, y ahí supo a quien le pertenecía el dichoso numero.

Kelly una de las striper de la despedida de soltero de su primo.


	3. Musso & Frank Grill

Estoy abajo – recibía un mensaje Rachel de parte de la rubia.

5 minutos fueron lo que Quinn espero hasta que la morena saliese del edificio. Quinn le hizo seña de luces para que sepa donde se encontraba. Rachel apenas la visualizó, se dirigió hacia ella y se subió al auto.

**R: hola Quinn** – dijo dejándole un beso en la mejilla.

**Q: hola, Rachel, ¿hacia dónde vamos?**

**R: Quinn, hace un par de días llegue no conozco nada** – dijo confusa

**Q: jaja era broma, vamos a un bar donde se juntan los famosos "Musso & Frank Grill", por eso te dije que no te vengas ni muy producida ni muy informal, te va a gustar a, hacen shows también y hoy toca San** – dijo animadamente

**R: ¿Santana?**

**Q: si, quien otra más podría ser, no te dije porque quería que sea una sorpresita.**

**R: Hay me encanta hace tanto que no la veo, ¿estará Britt también? ¿Siguen juntas? **

**Q: si, siguen juntas, son inseparables… **

**R: Bueno vamos entonces, ya estoy ansiosa por llegar**

Quinn arranco el auto, manejo unos 25 minutos hasta llegar al bar. Llegaron, se ubicaron, como era una zona muy exclusiva entraban únicamente por lista de invitados, o si eras famoso en el ámbito del espectáculo.

Mientras comían unos sándwiches vegan y tomaban algo…

**R: ¿Y Liam? Siendo tu novio, que raro que no salgas con el**

**Q: Bueno porque sea mi novio no significa que vaya con él a todas partes ¿no?, aparte salía con los amigos y se me había olvidado por completo que San se presentaba hoy acá así que aproveche en cambiar la cena que te había dicho por una salida de amigas**

**R: Ah… o sea que todavía me debes la cena **

**Q: jaja, si, si te la debo**

**Se creó un silencio de unos minutos.**

**R: Quinn, no quiero parecer entrometida, pero… ¿te pasa algo? Te noto, no sé, un poco distante, triste.**

**Q: perdón, perdón, es que estoy con mi cabeza que me da mil vueltas**

**R: Si querés, podes confiar en mí y contarme, no sé si podre ayudarte pero al menos escucharte…**

**Q: Es Liam, creo que me engaña**

**R: Oh…** - dijo en forma de susurro

**Q: estoy recibiendo notas por todos lados, mails, diciendo solo si conozco bien a la persona que tengo al lado… hasta ayer recibí un mensaje de texto a mi celular, me canse así que le mostré el mensaje preguntándole si conocía el numero, lo único que me dijo es que no lo conocía y que no sabía porque me estarían molestando.**

**R: y ahora ¿Cómo están las cosas?**

**Q: Yo me siento mal, creo que me oculta algo y el sigue como si nada, bueno no tanto, está más amable ahora, es una persona que siempre se levanta de mal humor y hoy hasta me hizo el desayuno y me lo llevo a la cama**

**R: ¿Por qué no averiguas de quien es el numero? Es lo más seguro que si lo encontras, vas a saber quién es y qué es lo que quiere**

**Q: voy a esperar un poco, a ver como sigue esto… y vos Rachel, ya sé que me dijiste que no tenías nada, que el trabajo que esto, pero algo debes haber tenido ¿no?**

**R: si claro, pero nada serio, idas y vueltas nada mas o un touch and go…**

**Q: woow ¿de qué me perdí? ¿Rachel Berry hablando de touch and go? – **dijo echándose a carcajadas.

**R: ¡Hey! No te rías así **– le dijo dándole un golpecito en el hombro – **las personas cambian un poco **

**Q: Ok, ok, es que me sorprendiste es todo, sígueme contando… pero antes ¿Qué paso con Finn?**

**R: la distancia, eso es todo, estaba muy centrada en mis estudios y nos veíamos muy poco… obviamente no funciono**

**Q: y dime… tuvo que haber alguien que te haya llamado la atención, digo ¿no? Que quieras algo más**

**R: si hubo alguien…**

**Q: ¿solo eso? Era lindo, simpático, contame daaaaaaaaale!**

**R: no exactamente** – dijo sonrojándose

**Q: ¿no exactamente?**

**R: Claro, emm… - **no sabía cómo empezar a explicarle lo que le quería decir **– digamos que estas preguntándome de alguien masculino, pero yo después de Finn me fije más en las chicas**

**Q: ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Enserio Rachel? ¡Estas llenas de sorpresas! **

Nunca se hubiese imaginado que Rachel le gustaran las chicas, aunque podría ser teniendo dos padres gays, y no es porque tenga mente cerrada, todo lo contrario, Santana que es su mejor amiga es lesbiana esta de novia con Britt desde que se graduaron y de antes. Aun así se sorprendió y mucho.

A todo esto llega a la mesa Brittany interrumpiendo la conversación.

**B: ¡Quinn! ¡Rachel!, ¿cómo están? Qué bien que vinieron, me alegro de verlas.**

**R: hola Britt, que gusto verte** – se paro y la abrazo fuertemente.

**Q: Hey Britt, bien, bien ¿y San?**

**B: Esta preparándose para el show en 20 minutos sale, me quedo con ustedes así la vemos juntas** – dijo acomodándose en la mesa donde estaban ubicada Rachel y Quinn.

A Santana le estaba yendo muy bien como cantante, se presentaba en shows en bares, restaurantes exclusivos, también componía para famosos solo faltaba grabar un disco, y no estaba muy lejos, tenía un par de ofertas en algunas disqueras, y estaba pensando qué camino tomar para que todo le saliese bien.

Brittany por su parte trabajaba de maestra jardinera en una escuela privada de LA, nadie pensó en su sano juicio de que Brittany seguiría estudiando y se recibiese de algo, y aun así está feliz junto con San y su trabajo.

El show de Santana termino, la gente que se encontraba allí la ovaciono de pie, la verdad el show fue increíble, había elegido muy bien qué camino seguir.

Britt, Quinn y Rachel estaban esperándola a San hasta que llego hasta la mesa donde se encontraban.

**S: ¡Berry! ¿Qué hace la enana insoportable aca? **– dijo seria

**R: Oh… perdón, es que Quinn me invito y… **

Britt, Quinn y San se echaron a reír

**S: ¿no me conoces todavía Berry?, no hubieses entrado a este bar si no fueras por mí, es exclusivo, no entra cualquiera jaja, ¿Cómo andas enana?**

**R: Bien, bien, estuviste increíble**

**S: si ya lo sé, siempre lo estoy **– dijo orgullosa

**Q: Ya, siempre tan humilde ella**

**S: ¡Rubia! Te extrañeeeeeee, tenemos que vernos más seguido **–salto a abrazarla

Las chicas se quedaron hasta tarde tomando y charlando Rachel contando todo lo que vivió en NY y sus nuevos proyectos en LA, Santana comentando las ofertas que tenia de las disqueras, Britt contando anécdotas de sus alumnitos y Quinn contando sobre su trabajo y la vida con Liam, Quinn había tomado muy poco ya que tenía que volver a llevarla a Rachel y volver hasta su departamento.

**Q: Rachel, es hora de irnos, mira como estas**

**R: Hay Quinn, un rato mas, la estamos pasando bien con las chicas, no seas aguafiestas**

**Q: dale vamos, ya se te traba todo, apenas logro entenderte** – dijo riendo y agarrándola del brazo

**R: ok, vos ganas, ¡Britt, San! ¡Nos vamos esta aguafiestas me quiere llevar a dormir!**

**S: si llévala, no va a duraría un trago mas **– reía al verla en ese estado.

**Q: adiós chicas, **- saludo con un beso a Britt y a San- **hay que repetir esta salida, y la próxima me vengo en taxi así me uno con ustedes jaja**

**S, B: adiós rubia **– dijeron juntas.

Subieron al auto, Quinn arranco, y ya se estaba dirigiendo hacia el departamento de la morena, Rachel se venía durmiendo en el asiento del acompañante, había tomado bastante de más, tendría que acompañarla hasta su piso porque no iba a ser capaz de llegar sola. Y asi fue, llego hasta el edificio, Quinn se bajo del auto espero hasta que Rachel haga lo mismo y la agarro de la cintura para poder ayudarla a subir, se adentraron al edificio, se dirigieron hasta el ascensor, justo estaba abajo así que no fue necesario esperar hasta que bajar hasta la planta baja.

**Q: ¿en qué piso vivías?**

**R: ¿eh?**

**Q: ¡Rachel!, ¿en qué piso vives?**

**R: Ah, 7, el 7 B**

Quinn apretó el 7 y subieron

**Q: dame las llaves**

Rachel intentaba buscar en su bolso pero le era imposible.

**Q: dame** – dijo riéndose

**R: que feo que te rías de mí, llevas todo el día así**

**Q: si te comportaras jaja** – dijo abriendo la puerta del departamento **– te esperare acá en el sillón, anda a bañarte así se te pasa un poco el estado en el que estas y te acuestas enseguida **

**R: si mama Quinn**

Tardo unos minutos en bañarse y salir solo con una remera y un culotte.

**R: ¿te quedas a dormir?**

**Q: Ehh.. No, no** – balbuceaba frente a la imagen que estaba viendo – tengo que irme, no quiero problemas con Liam y ya es un poco tarde, quería asegurarme de que no te pase nada así que ve a acostarte

**R: dale Quinn, decile que te quedas acá**

**Q: mmm no Rachel, me voy, cierra bien la puerta, yo le pido al portero que me abra abajo**

**R: está bien** – dijo haciendo puchero y dirigiéndose a la puerta para despedir a la rubia

**Q: Adiós Rachel **

**R: Adiós Quinn** – se acerco a dejarle un beso en la comisura de los labios.

Quinn se quedo sorprendida por el gesto de Rachel y se fue directo hacia el ascensor, todavía estaba en el piso 7 así que no espero nada y bajo enseguida, al llegar al auto, antes de encenderlo se quedo recordando el beso tan próximo a los labios le había regalado Rachel una y otra vez.

**Q: Rachel…** – dijo por lo bajo


	4. Líos

Líos

**¡Estas metido en un lio! – le decía Sean el amigo de Liam a este**

**L: si, ¡ya lo sé! No se tiene que enterar por nada del mundo Quinn ¡por favor!**

**-se te va a ser muy difícil, ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando esa loca se te aparezca por tu casa y estando Quinn ahí?**

**L: no va a hacer nada, lo voy a tener bajo control, le alcanzare el dinero que sea necesario y listo, si eso es lo que quiere**

**-suerte con eso**

**L: nos vemos amigo**

**-adiós**

Liam corto la llamada que mantenía con su mejor amigo. Resulta que si estaba en envuelto en un lio, un tremendo lio. Kelly la stripper que le estaba dejando esas notas a Quinn, estaba embarazada, y si de Liam. Esta chica hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para conseguir los datos del novio de la rubia, hasta supo que estaba de novio y empezó por molestarla a Quinn con esos anónimos. Esa noche, la de despedida de soltero se encontraba muy ebrio y mantuvo relaciones con esta chica, sin cuidados algunos.

Liam pudo contactarse con Kelly, se encontraron en una cafetería de LA y estuvieron charlando un largo rato, ella le conto la situación en la que se encontraba, al principio Liam le costaba creer que todo esto estaba sucediendo, la trato de mentirosa, de caza fortunas, etc. Pero no, ella era una chica humilde y estaba necesitada de dinero por eso se dedico de stripper, esa noche era su primer trabajo y no supo ni cómo cuidarse, la estaba pasando muy mal.

La forma que encontró para llamar la atención de Liam era dejando esas notas, no se atrevía ir a encararlo. No la pensó bien, ir a molestar justo a Quinn no fue la mejor idea.

Liam se encargo después de meditarlo encontrarle una pensión para que viviese, pagarle los estudios que conlleva el embarazo y pasarle una mensualidad. Y pidiéndole que no moleste más a su novia. En realidad amaba mucho a Quinn y no quería perderla.

La semana había pasado rápido, Quinn y Rachel no se había vuelto a comunicar luego de la salida del sábado.

Era viernes, Rachel se encontraba en una reunión con los productores de la película que iba a protagonizar.

**-Bueno Rachel, este es el guion y acá tienes los horarios y los días de rodaje** –dijo uno de los productores.

**R: Gracias, estoy muy ansiosa de que comience el rodaje**

**-Tendrás tiempo para estudiar el guion hasta que comencemos a rodar, cualquier duda nos llamas, si no nos estaremos viendo en la cena que haremos una semana antes del rodaje con todo el elenco, esto sería todo por ahora** – concluyo.

Rachel saludo a los productores y compañeros y se retiro directo a su departamento.

En el departamento de Quinn y Liam, ella acababa de llegar. Cuando entro pudo notar que la mesa estaba arreglada ya con la cena, velas, un ramo de flores en el medio y las luces en un tono tenue.

**Q: ¿Liam? **

**L: Hola hermosa, te extrañe** – dijo acercándose a ella para agarrarla de la cintura, dejarle un beso en los labios y levantándola.

**Q: Mmm, ¿a qué se debe esto? Que yo sepa cumplimos 10 meses la semana que viene** – dijo riéndose, le gustaba llegar y tener todo preparado, pero era algo raro en Liam, lo hacía muy de vez en cuando.

**L: ¿no puedo agasajar a mi novia?** – seguía dejándole besos en todo el rostro.

**Q: Y podrías hacerlo más seguido, no me molesta jaja, haber… ¿Qué cocinaste?**

**L: Es difícil cocinarte a vos, ya que no comes carne, así que hice tartaletas de verduras de algunas variedades, y esta vez, por esta vez te acompaño **

La cena transcurría tranquila, los dos disfrutaban del momento, hasta que Quinn pregunto:

**Q: amor, ¿pudiste averiguar a quien le pertenecía el numero que me mando esos mensajes la semana pasada?**

Liam se tenso.

**L: Emm… si, era uno de los chicos, Sean. Ya sabes son de gastar bromas pesadas** – mintió – **ya hable con él y quedo en pedirte disculpas en cuanto te vea.**

**Q: me quedo más tranquila ahora, sabes que no me molestan tus amigos, que salgas con ellos, que hagas lo que quieras, pero te pediría que no se metan en nuestra relación así como mis amigas no lo hacen, creo que es sentido común**

**L: si Quinn, ya lo saben ahora, quedo todo claro, yo también te pido perdón, no volverá a pasar.**

El a pesar de todo estaba tranquilo, porque había arreglado con Kelly en que no molestara mas a Quinn así que como era obvio iba a mentirle para que quedase todo como estaba antes de los mensajes.

**Q: ¿vamos a dormir?**

**L: ¿a dormir?**

**Q: No sin antes…** - se levantaba dirigiéndose a la habitación, y Liam la siguió.

Al otro día por la mañana, siendo sábado, Quinn se levantaba un poquito más tarde de lo habitual ya que ese día no trabajaba, mientras se estaba preparando el desayuno recibe un mensaje de Rachel.

R: Salida esta tarde de shopping ¿te prendes?

Q: el dia se presta para eso 

R: Es un si entonces, 16:00 hs te paso a buscar

Q: Bien, te estaré esperando

Justo cuando envió el último mensaje, se asomaba Liam a la cocina.

**L: Buen día cielo** – abrazo a Quinn por detrás dejándole un beso en la mejilla, ya que se encontraba de espaldas preparando las tostadas

**Q: Buen día, ¿café?**

**L: si, por favor**

**Q: ¿Qué haces esta tarde?** – dijo acercándole la taza de café con algunas tostadas.

**L: Voy con los chicos a jugar al tenis ¿por? **

**Q: porque quede con Rachel en ir de compras al shopping y bueno, por ahí tenias planeado que salgamos los dos no sé. **

**L: Entonces no te preocupes, ve, pórtense bien.**

**Q: ¡Liam!**

**L: Jaja, es broma** – no dijo nada más, no estaba en condiciones de decir nada, se sentía culpable de haberla engañado y no era para menos.

15.32 hs

R: seria difícil pasarte a buscar si no tengo tu dirección – Quinn recibía un mensaje

Q: ¿a Berry escapándosele algo? Jaja. Wilshire Boulevard 3482

R: No me digas Berry, me haces acordar a esos días en McKinley cuando no dejabas de dibujarme en las paredes del baño 

Q: jaja, ¡perdón! Te espero Rach

R: En media hora estoy allá.

Rachel ya se dirigía para el departamento de la rubia, el trayecto duraba de unos 20 a 25 minutos desde su departamento hacia el otro. Quinn ya estaba lista cuando recibió el mensaje de Rachel que la esperaba abajo.

**Q: hola** – dijo con su sonrisa que era característica en ella y saludándola con un beso en la mejilla a Rachel

**R: Hola Quinn, tienes que decirme donde queda algún shopping por que la única vez que fui, fue en taxi** – dijo riéndose

**Q: jaja si no hay problema, te lo marco en el GPS, de paso te lo dejo grabado**

**R: si mejor, soy adicta a salir de compras, así que me va a servir de mucho**

**Q: tienes compañera entonces cuando quieras jaja yo también lo soy**

Hubo unos minutos de silencio mientras se dirigían a destino…

**Q: y ¿el auto? ¿Te lo compraste o es rentado?**

**R: me lo compre, tenía un auto en NY logre arreglar con la concesionaria en entregar el que tenia allá y comprarme un modelo mas nuevo, me lo entregaron justo ayer. **

**Q: Esta muy lindo, yo estoy juntándome para comprarme uno, no quiero andar pidiéndole el auto cada vez que quiera salir a Liam.**

**R: independizarse**

**Q: jaja algo así**

**R: ¿todo bien con él? Digo, por ese temita que me contaste**

**Q: si, si, al final era un amigo de el gastándome un broma, en realidad la broma era para él, pero me incluyeron a mí, cosa que no me gusto y ya se lo deje claro**

Rachel se quedo dudando, no creía mucho la historia que armo Liam, pero no era quien para meterse en la vida de Quinn… aun.


	5. Amor platónico

AMOR PLATONICO

**Q- Vamos a ese local deportivo, Liam me pidió que le comprar un par de remeras, ya que ahora se junta casi todos los sábados a jugar al tenis con sus amigos.**

Las chicas se adentraron al local, Quinn realizó unas compras para su novio, después se dirigieron a comprarse ropa y calzado para ellas, estuvieron más de dos horas y media recorriendo tiendas y gastando su dinero. Llegaron a una cafetería que estaba dentro del shopping se adentraron, ubicaron y pidieron unos cafés medialunas para pasar el rato charlando.

**Q: Rach… los otros días… cuando estábamos en el bar... Emm… Dijiste que eras… bueno que te gustaban las chicas**

**R: ahh si, ¿qué hay con eso? **

**Q: nada... es que me sorprendió, y ahora que estamos solas, podrías contarme bien todo ¿no?**

**R: Bueno, no sé por dónde empezar, sería más fácil si me preguntaras**

**Q: Emm… bueno ¿estuviste de novia? **

**R: Ajam, fue por sólo unos meses, no era la chica indicada, parecía no sentar cabeza nunca, siempre estábamos peleando hasta que me cansé y la dejé. Después de eso no quise nada más con nadie, sólo encuentros ocasionales.**

**Q: Woow, nunca me imaginé escucharte hablar así… o sea, si tuviste novia significa que estuviste con mujeres**

**R: Así es. **

**Q: y ¿cómo surgió? digo… ¿después de Finn te empezaron a parecer interesantes las chicas o esto venía ya de antes?**

**R: desde mucho antes de que me empezara a interesarme Finn, creo que desde siempre, y ¿tú?** – Dijo sorprendiéndola a la rubia – **¿nunca te fijaste en alguna chica?**

**Q: ehh** – dudó – **no, no, nunca**

**R: ¿Por qué dudaste? Contame, yo no te voy a decir nada, menos juzgarte… ¿nunca te pareció linda una chica? ¿Atractiva?**

**Q: Puede ser no sé**, - se ponía nerviosa, y Rachel lo sabía, quería sacarle algo a Quinn **– siempre una opina de cómo se ve una chica o si le parece linda pero… a gustarme no.**

**R: Bueno lo dejamos ahí, cuando te animes a contarme, me lo cuentas**

**Q: ¿Por qué tanta la insistencia?**

**R: nada, nada, dejémoslo ahí**

**Q: no, ahora decime **

**R: pareciera que escondes algo, aparte dudaste y te pusiste algo nerviosa cuando te lo pregunte, si no ocultarías algo me hubieses contestado de forma natural.**

**Q: uh... no hablemos de mí, quiero saber más de vos**– no quería seguir con ese rumbo que se había tornado la conversación así que siguió cuestionándola a la morena – **si me dijiste, que crees que desde siempre te gustaron las chicas, ¿te gustaba alguien del McKinley?**

**R: Sí, había alguien…**

**Q: Wooow, ¿Quién, quien? **

**R: Ahhh no,no, asi no, yo hasta que vos no me digas lo que tengas para decirme, yo no te voy a decir quién me atraía, más bien quién era mi amor platónico en ese entonces…**

**Q: Nooooo Rachel! No podes hacerme esto jajajaja, en serio no oculto nada, ¡decime!**

**R: Yo ya dije**

**Q: ¡Que frustrante eres! Dame algunas pistas...**

**R: Jajaja no paras, era cautivante, sus ojos lo decían todo, era perfecta por dentro y por fuera, por más que intentaba parecer "mala" desafiante, ella era dulce, tierna, yo se los veía en sus ojos, lo decían todo…**

**Q: lo dices como si todavía te gustara, ¿te enamoraste?**

**R: Jamás en mi vida podría olvidarla, creo que estará en mí por siempre y sí, me enamore, pero en esa etapa estaba asustada de lo que sentía, nunca me atreví a decirle nada, me guarde todo, jamás se lo conté a nadie, ni a mis padres.**- hablaba sin pausa – **después estando ya en NY fue todo diferente, esa ciudad no es nada parecido a Lima que te apuntan con el dedo en cambio allá es una ciudad más liberal, es más común, y después de la pelea con Finn, se lo pude contar a mis padres, que me apoyaron al máximo y a Kurt, con él nos hicimos muy amigos, no nos despegamos nunca, ahora lo extraño estando lejos, debería llamarlo más seguido.**

**Q: ¿les contaste lo de tu amor? **

**R: no, solo de que me gustan las chicas, y que ya no me sentía cómoda estando con chicos. Esa fue una de las causas por lo cual nos peleamos con Finn, pero no lo sabe él. Sólo vos lo sabes.**

**Q: no, no lo sé, porque no querés decírmelo.**

Quinn la miraba atentamente, prestándole toda la atención, mirando sus gestos y como hablaba tan lindo de "esa chica" que estuvo siempre en el corazón y mente de Rachel, y quería saber de quién se trataba, pero Rachel no parecía ceder.

**R: jaja, te lo diría si hablaras un poquito más vos, sería lo justo.**

**Q: entonces no lo sabré nunca porque no tengo nada de qué hablar.**

**R: Si, seguro…**

**Q: Uffff** – susurro rindiéndose

**R: Estaba en el Club Glee**

A eso sonó el celular de la rubia, con una llamada de Liam que tardó en contestar porque se quedo helada con lo último que dijo Rachel.

**Q: Ho…hola amor** – contestaba al teléfono.

**L: hola cielo, ¿ya venís? **

**Q: en un rato seguro estoy por allá.**

**L: esta noche tenía pensado salir a cenar y después cine, ¿te parece? **

**Q: si, si, amor **

**L: ¿quieres que te pase a buscar?**

**Q: No, está bien, ya estábamos por irnos así que Rach quedo en alcanzarme**

**L: ok. Está bien, te estaré esperando entonces, ciao cielo**

**Q: ciao**

Cortó la llamada y se dirigió a la morena.

**R: Creo que ya están solicitando tu presencia ¿no?**

**Q: algo así ¿te parece si nos vamos?**

**R: sí, no hay drama, vamos, te alcanzo a tu casa.**

**Q: y no pienses que te salvas, porque no voy a parar hasta saber quién es esa chica que te tenía loca, y si era del Club Glee tengo pocas opciones.**

**R: jaja dale vamos, no te diré nada hasta que hables, si preguntas negaré todo.**

**Q: Que cruel eres ¿sabías?**

**R: jaja, ¿yo cruel? ¿Quién era la que me hacia la vida imposible en la escuela?**

**Q: no sé quién habrá sido, yo no tengo nada que ver **– dijo echándose a carcajadas.

**R: Ahhh, viste, jaja entonces shhh y no me digas nada**

Las chicas se retiraron de la cafetería riéndose y "peleándose" hasta que llegaron al auto de la morena que se encontraba en el estacionamiento del shopping, se subieron y la morena se dirigió enseguida hasta el departamento de Quinn.

**Q: gracias por traerme, tenemos que hacer otra vuelta de shopping pronto, me divertí mucho hoy, nunca supe que eras tan divertida Berry jaja.**

**R: Hey, eso porque nunca me dejaste ser tu amiga, lo que no hicimos en la secundaria lo estamos haciendo hoy en día jaja. **

**Q: cierto, y hubiésemos sido muy buenas amigas**

**R: Para mí siempre fuiste mi amiga, así lo consideré, como te lo dije en varias oportunidades eras importante para mi Quinn… y lo sos todavía…**

**Q: tú también lo eras, sólo que no era de demostrar mucho cariño, ya lo sabes.**

**R: ¿solo lo era?**

**Q: lo sos todavía – **dijo sonriéndole - **adiós Rach** – la saludaba con un beso en la mejilla.

**R: adiós Quinn… **

Quinn bajo del auto de la morena y se dirigía ya hacia la entrada del edificio cuando Rachel emprendía su regreso hasta su departamento luego de la linda jornada que vivió junto con su amor platónico de la secundaria. Si, así es, esa chica de la que tanto hablo con Quinn no era más ni nada menos que ella misma. Nunca pudo superarla, le era imposible, Quinn era esa chica que entró en su vida sólo una vez y no puedo salir jamás. A pesar de pasar años luego de la graduación sin verla, sin saber de ella, la seguía recordando por fotos, recuerdos que se le venían a la mente o sólo imaginarse su vida junto a ella, soñaba despierta siempre, todos los días y lamentó mucho alejarse y no saber más nada de ella. Igual no se podía hacer mas nada que eso, Rachel estaba con Finn y Quinn tenía su vida en Yale. Aparte la capitana de las porristas jamás se hubiese fijado en ella… al menos era lo que ella pensaba.

Por su parte Quinn ya estando en su departamento, entró a la ducha, mientras se duchaba se quedo pensando en la conversación que había tenido con la morena, le intrigaba saber quién era esa chica en verdad… pero lo que más le llamo la atención es que es chica pertenecía al club Glee… la opciones que había eran, Mercedes, Tina, Sugar, Santana, Brittany, se quedo imaginando la pareja que haría Rachel con cada una de ellas, no puedo evitarse reírse imaginando a Santana Y Rachel, se terminarían agarrando de los pelos ellas dos, al menos de parte de San seguro. Pero faltaba una más en ese listado que hizo en su cabeza, y si, era ella misma…

**Q: yo soy una de las opciones** – dijo susurrándose y formando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Quinn salía ya de la ducha, se cubrió con una toalla y salió para su habitación a cambiarse para la cena que tenia con su novio. Termino de cambiarse, maquillarse. Se dirigió hacia el living donde se sentó en el sofá que tenia a mirar un poco de tele mientras esperaba a Liam que todavía no había llegado al departamento.

A eso de 15 minutos justo llegaba.

**L: hola cielo,** - se acerco dándole un beso en la frente – **perdón por tardar, tuve que atender un temita a último momento**

**Q: ¿hoy sábado?**

**L: Si, perdón, lo que pasa es que si no lo atendía hoy a este señor perdía una oportunidad de trabajo muy importante** – mentía, había ido a ver a Kelly, la chica que había dejado embarazada, el no quería perderse nada del embarazo, al fin y al cabo era el hijo, el lunes Kelly se haría la primera ecografía y había ido a verla para arreglar todo para el lunes.

**Q: está bien, ¿ya nos vamos?**

**L: me baño en 10 minutos, y salimos enseguida. Ya vuelvo.**

**Q: Ufffff** – susurraba Quinn, había actitudes de Liam que siempre le molestaban y esta era una de ellas, hacerla esperar por hacer todo a último momento. – **te hubieses bañado antes, ¿para eso me invitas a salir a cenar? ¿Para hacerme esperar?**

**L: no te enojes cielo –**gritaba desde el baño para que Quinn lo escuchara -**ya te dije que estaba tratando cosas del trabajo.**

En ese tiempo que Liam estaba bañándose la cabeza de Quinn no paraba de dar vueltas en torno a Rachel, en este último tiempo se había apegado mucho a ella y ahora el saber que es lesbiana y que ella podría ser la chica de la que Rachel estuvo o está enamorada de seguro ni siquiera la iba a dejar dormir.


	6. Una mentira que duele

**Una mentira que duele**

Habían pasado ya 3 meses desde aquel paseo por el shopping entre Rach y Quinn, si bien no se vieron en esos meses, se la pasaron mandando mensajes de textos y alguna que otra llamada. Las indirectas ya era cosa habitual entre ellas. Se decían cosas, bromeando pero se la decían, como amigas ¿no?...

Rachel había ya empezado a rodar la película hace exactamente 1 mes y medio, sus horarios estaban realmente muy ajustado, se la pasaba la mayor parte de su día en el set y cuando llegaba el fin de semana no deseaba más que descansar, el rodaje de la película duraría uno meses depende de si todo sale mediante lo planeado, también contara con un breve descanso de una semana en el plazo de rodaje. Esto de las películas era totalmente algo nuevo para la morena, pero por lo que llevaba de rodaje le sentaba bien, descubrió que no solo era excelente arriba de los escenarios sino también era excelente detrás de las cámaras, sin dudas Rachel es de esas personas de las que se imponen una meta y luchan por conseguirla.

Quinn había agarrado otros casos en los que trabajar, le estaba yendo muy bien, había ganado su primer juicio, su mirada fría y su carácter, ese mismo que tenía en la secundaria le servían para afrontar los juicios de maravilla pero no era la misma Quinn Fabray que en la preparatoria, lejos estaba de aquella Quinn.

La semana empezaba, de vuelta a la rutina del trabajo, Quinn se pasaba por la casa de uno de sus clientes a retirar uno papeles, era media mañana, enfrente se encontraba el hospital Cedars-Sinai Medical Center, cuando se disponía a subir al auto con el que había ido a recoger esos papeles, (la agencia donde trabajaba Quinn disponía de un par de autos para sus trabajadores solo se utilizaban por temas del trabajo),pudo distinguir la figura de su novio Liam saliendo del hospital junto con una chica morena de la cual se le notaba una pancita de embarazo de unos meses.

A la rubia le parecía raro, ellos siempre se hablaban de los casos que tenían, ya que trabajaban de lo mismo, recibían opiniones entre ellos y una que otra se ayudaban en el trabajo, pero ninguno de los casos de Liam incluían a una mujer embarazada.

Se subió al auto agarro su teléfono móvil y busco el número de Liam, apretando la tecla send.

**L: ¿me disculpas un momento?** – le decía a Kelly, se aparto un poco y atendió la llamada – **Hola cielo.**

**Q: Hola** – respondió en seco **- ¿tienes ganas de almorzar hoy? Tengo un tiempito libre.**

**L: imposible hoy amor, estoy tratando algo muy importante.**

**Q: Ups… ¿y… donde estas ahora? **

**L: en mi oficina** – el gesto de la rubia se torció, que no apartaba la mirada de Liam, hablaba muy tranquilamente con ella, como si nada estuviera pasando, le dolía que le estuviese mintiendo -** ¿pasa algo amor?** – dijo tras el mutismo de la rubia.

**Q: No, nada, creo que voy a seguir con el trabajo, te veo a la noche.**

**L: Ok cielo, bye.**

Corto sin siquiera saludarlo, le dolía que le estuviese mintiendo. ¿Por qué le estaba mintiendo? ¿Acaso ocultaba algo? Pensaba. Se quedo un rato mas dentro del auto para ver qué es lo que sucedía entre ellos dos.

**K: ¿tu novia?**

**L: Si, quería almorzar pero ya le dije que tenía otros asuntos** – sonrió – **vamos a almorzar a algún lado, y después quiero volver a ver ese video, ¡no puedo creer que voy a tener un varón!** – respondía entusiasmado.

Quinn desde el lugar donde estaba no llegaba a escuchar nada de lo que hablaban, solo veía los gestos. Kelly y Liam se habían vueltos amigos, se veían muy seguido, pero no iba mas allá de amistad entre ellos dos, el se hacía responsable de sus actos, y también le dolía haberle hecho eso a Quinn, en verdad la amaba, pero no se puede volver al tiempo atrás y remediarlo, y como no quería perderla optaba por mentirle y ocultarle esas cosas. Sí, egoísta.

**K: yo te agradezco todo lo que estás haciendo por mí**

**L: no te preocupes, a la madre de mi hijo no le faltara nada ni a él **– toco la panza de la chica.

Se fundieron en un tierno abrazo, y marcharon hacia el auto de Liam que se encontraba a unos metros estacionado.

Quinn no lo podía creer, el gesto del abrazo era muy afectuoso para ser desconocidos, según lo que pensaba ella, porque no conocía a Kelly. Sentía rabia, que hasta se le pusieron los ojos vidriosos, Liam tendría que darle una buena explicación cuando llegara a casa.

Agarro nuevamente su móvil y la tecla send fue a parar al número de Rachel.

**R: ¿Sí? ¿Quinn?** – respondía al otro lado la morena

**Q: Hola Rach ¿estás ocupada?**

**R: ahora estoy en el trailer, me dieron la tarde libre así que termino de juntar mis cosas y me voy **

**Q: ¿quisieras almorzar hoy conmigo? **

**R: Si, hace mucho que no te veo, estoy empezando a extrañarte **– soltó una risita - **¿pasa algo Quinn? Te noto algo rara.**

**Q: te lo contare mientras estemos almorzando ¿sí?**

**R: Ok, ¿adónde iremos? ¿Te paso a buscar?**

**Q: Dale, 12 y media que es la hora que me dejan salir de la agencia, y ya veremos donde terminamos comiendo, si tienes algo en mente… Sorpréndeme **

**R: Rubia ¿estás coqueteando conmigo?** – soltó una carcajada, al mismo tiempo que Quinn, hablar con Rachel le había sentado bien, la morena parecía darle tranquilidad y se olvidó por ese instante del mal trago que sufría porque Liam le mentía.

**Q: Tú, pásame a buscar ¿sí?**

**R: Jajaja, a esa hora estoy por allá, nos vemos Quinn.**

**Q: Te espero** – dijo de forma sensual, al mismo tiempo que soltaron una carcajada, mientras Quinn cortaba la llamada.

La rubia encendió el auto y se dirigió hacia la agencia que quedaba a unos 15 minutos de donde se encontraba, la hora se le paso volando acomodando papeles y organizando archivos en la computadora. Rachel ya aparcaba en el estacionamiento de la agencia.

R: Ya estoy - enviaba un mensaje de texto a Quinn.

Unos golpecitos en el vidrio del conductor se dejo escuchar asustando a Rachel que parecía estar distraída en otra cosa.

**R: ¡Rubia! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!**

Quinn rodeaba el auto hasta llegar a la puerta del acompañante matándose de la risa y se subió.

**Q: hola ¿no?** – seguía riéndose, la cara de espanto que había puesto Rachel le causaba mucha gracia.

**R: No tiene gracia, hubieses podido matarme** – hacía gestos con las manos, dramatizando el momento, pero siguiéndole el jugo a Quinn que terminaron como siempre a las carcajadas.

**Q: como yo si sé saludar te dijo ¡Hola!** – Haciendo el gestito de saludo con la mano y dándole un beso en la mejilla con un tierno abrazo – **y ¿hacia dónde vamos?**

**R: tú eres la que me invito a almorzar y ahora me preguntas a dónde iremos jaja.**

**Q: habíamos quedado que me ibas a sorprender ¿no?**

A todo esto la morena ya había emprendido la marcha.

**R: Ajá. Por eso se justo donde iremos.**

Rachel eligió un lugar cercano a la agencia de la rubia ya que tenía unas horitas libre y no quería retrasarla. Eligió un restaurante que se encontraba a 10 cuadras de allí. No era lujoso ni nada de eso, era agradable.

**R: ahora que estamos tranquilas, sin sustos ni nada de eso, ¿Qué te está pasando?**

**Q: Es Liam… otra vez**

El mozo se acerco a dejarle la carta de comida.

**Gracias **– dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo.

**R: ¿Qué sucedió esta vez?**

**Q: miremos primero que vamos a comer y después te cuento bien.**

**R: Ok.**

Rachel llamo al mozo y le dijo lo que disgustarían.

**R: bueno… ahora sí, cuéntame.**

**Q: hoy fui a buscar unos papeles a la casa de uno de mis clientes, cosas del trabajo – **explicaba** – y enfrente de ahí está el hospital Cedars-Sinai Medical Center, cuando estaba por subirme al auto logro ver que enfrente del hospital estaba el con una chica, una morena por lo que vi, lo llame porque me pareció raro, pensé que estaba trabajando, cuando lo llamo y le pregunto dónde estaba, me respondió que estaba en su oficina. Y no era así Rach, ¿Qué ganaba con ocultarme eso?**

**R: pero no te hagas mucho la cabeza, tal vez son cosas del trabajo.**

**Q: eso no es todo Rach, porque yo no ando abrazando a mis clientes de forma más que amistosa ¿no crees?**

**R: ¿hizo eso? – **la morena la escuchaba atentamente.

**Q: y lo peor de todo, esta chica dejaba notar una pancita de unos cuantos meses de embarazo, y se notaba la felicidad de los dos**

**R: ohh- **balbuceo, se había quedado sorprendida no tanto como ya lo estaba Quinn desde esa mañana.

**Q: ¿crees que…?**

**R: Quinn, mira no te precipites, yo creo que tendrás que hablar con él, bien, tal vez es solo una amiga que él está ayudando, no sé, pensemos eso.**

**Q: pero es raro Rach, ¿te acurdas esas notas que recibía hace un par de meses? De que si conocía a mi novio y esas cosas…**

**R: si recuerdo…**

**Q: pues, y si paso algo entre ellos dos y esa chica era la de las notas, después de que le pase el numero ese desconocido que me llego al celular, no me molesto mas ¿entendes?, creo que me estoy volviendo loca.**

**R: Shhh… tranquila – **Rachel apoyaba su mano a la de la rubia que se encontraban arriba de la mesa –** vas a ver que todo tiene su explicación ¿sí? **– trataba de tranquilizar a la rubia.

**Q: Sí** – asentía – **¿y a ti como te ah ido grabando? – **quiso cambiar de tema, ya se había soltado y recibía el apoyo de la morena, unas simples palabras de ellas, gesto lo que sea mágicamente la tranquilizaba.

R: es otro mundo, estar detrás de cámara es totalmente diferente a estar arriba de un escenario, lo único que echo de menos es cantar, la película es todo un drama…

**Q: te irá bien entonces** – reía – **drama y vos, la dupla perfecta**.

**R: Si Fabray, como digas, luego de eso mis compañeros son espectaculares,** - seguía contándole - **nos hicimos muy amigos, es un lindo grupo, también tenía pensado después de terminar esta película, no volver a NY como tenía pensado en un principio, me gusta LA, y creería que si todo sigue sobre rieles seguir haciendo audiciones, y quedar en alguna otra película o show lo que sea, ya tendré ese trabajo de personaje principal de la película asi que me quedara en mi registro ¿No?**

Quinn no dejaba de sonreír mientras Rachel sin cortes hablaba de lo que le apasionaba, la miraba embobada.

**Q: claro, creo en vos, rompiste con Broadway ¿Por qué no romper con el mundo entero? –**Rachel sonreía tímidamente tras el cumplido por parte de la rubia.

**R: ya… se nos ha echado la hora encima, tienes que estar en la agencia.**

**Q: uy, es verdad, bueno déjame que pague la cuenta ya que yo invite y tuviste que buscar el lugar **

**R: mmm… solo esta vez rubia**

Después de haber pagado la cuenta se retiraron del restaurante, y Rachel dispuso la marcha directo hacia la agencia de la rubia.

**R: justo a tiempo.**

**Q: si sigues manejando a esa velocidad, vas a lograr que termine marchándome en taxi cada vez que me encuentre con vos**

**R: llegabas tarde** – sonreía pícaramente.

**Q: meté escusa nomas.**

**R: cuéntame después como salió todo con Liam ¿sí?**

**Q: Ah... Si claro, te llamare o quedamos en encontrarnos.**

**R: cuídate Quinn**

**Q: lo hare, chau Rach**

**R: chau, cielo **– susurro

Hola, es la primera vez que les escribo, quería agradecerle por los reviews y pedirles disculpas por no ser constante con las actualizaciones, ya que me las vienen pidiendo, no tengo tiempo y tampoco tengo un ordenador portátil, tengo que esperar a volverme el fin de semana a mi casa para poder escribir y actualizar. Besos.


	7. Te necesito

TE NECESITO

Quinn salía del trabajo, agotada de su día laboral, llegaba a su departamento, Liam no había llegado todavía pero la rubia notó que había pasado por el departamento, porque había dejado unos documentos sobre la mesa, cosa que cuando se fueron a trabajar eso no estaba allí. Quinn había entrado al baño a darse una merecida ducha, no tardó mucho en salir del baño, y dirigirse a su habitación a cambiarse envuelta en una toalla, cuando se estaba colando la camiseta distinguía en la mesilla del dormitorio el cajón abierto del lado de donde dormía Liam, quiso acercarse a cerrarlo porque a Quinn siempre le gustó el orden, a pesar de ser algo casi sin importancia de un cajón abierto, no le gustaba el desorden. Cuando se acercó a cerrar el cajón, leyó en un sobre que el nombre del hospital donde había visto ese día por la mañana a su novio junto con una chica.

No dudo en sacar el sobre de allí, y al abrirlo y ver lo que contenía dentro le sorprendió, casi que dejo caer el sobre en el piso del asombro.

Lo que contenía el sobre era una ecografía a nombre de Kelly Ramsay, al parecer era la tercer ecografía que esta chica realizaba y el otro nombre que figuraba en esa ecografía, al parecer el del padre, era el de Liam McGregor, si su novio.

Quinn no entendía nada, esta sorprendida, sintió una punzada en su pecho, en ese momento Liam entraba en su habitación.

**L: hola amor** – se acercaba tratando de saludarla con un beso en los labios que la rubia ladeando la cara rechazó.

**Q: ¡Explícame que es esto! **– dijo la rubia con lagrimas en los ojos y con toda la impotencia del mundo.

**L: ¿Qué haces revisando mis cosas? Metete en tus asuntos, ¡dame eso! **– intento arrebatarle el sobre que Quinn sostenía, esta esquivo la acción del chico.

**Q:!Explícame!** – Espeto furiosa – **apareces como el padre de esta criatura.**

**L: cálmate Quinn, no es nada** – se sentó en la cama.

**Q: ¿Cómo que no es nada?, explícame**

**L: cometí una equivocación Quinn, perdón no estaba consciente en ese momento de lo que hacia **– rompió en llanto – **te juro que no seria capaz de hacerte daño, te amo demasiado cielo…**

**Q: ¡no me digas cielo! ¡Y el daño ya me lo hiciste! ¿Cuándo fue? ¡Eh! No te alcanzaba conmigo que andas buscando perras para acostarte, yo lo sabía, sabia que algo ocultabas algo ¡eres un idiota!**

**L: fue en la despedida de soltero de mi primo, estaba muy borracho, yo te amo, no te haría daño, no lo hice queriendo, perdóname por favor** - se arrodillaba frente de ella abrazándola por la cintura.

**Q: ¡suéltame! No digas que me amas cuando andas acostándote con quien se te cruce por el camino, olvídate de mi ¿me oyes? ¡Olvídate!** – soltó los brazos que Liam tenia amarrado a ella, y se dirigió a buscar unas maletas para recoger sus cosas.

**L: ¡suelta eso!** – Saltó a ella **– no te vayas, ¿Qué vas a hacer? No te podes ir, no sos nadie sin mí, no tienes nada en esta maldita ciudad.**

**Q: ¿Qué dices? No me dirijas más la palabra, ¡ya no somos nada! **– no paraba de llorar, pero tenia que ser fuerte, así que trato de calmar el llanto, y tratar de resultar borde.

Lo amaba, siempre que necesito algo ella él estuvo, no solo en el tiempo que llevaban de novios sino mucho antes desde que eran amigos en la facultad. Quinn termino de recoger toda su ropa del armario, ya se había calmado, no quería llorar mas, Liam no se lo merecía.

L: ¡no te vayas por favor!, me hago cargo de… - trago saliva – de... de mi hijo porque él no tiene la culpa de nada de lo que hice, pero me hago cargo Quinn, no estoy con la madre, te amo a ti, podemos superarlo amor, te necesito en mi vida no me dejes.

No respondía estaba terminando de cerrar el cierre de la ultima valija, había armado dos. Se estaba dirigiendo hacia la salida del departamento.

**Q: no me sigas, al menos respétame en eso, y no quiero saber nada de vos, luego mandare a pasar a buscar las cosas que me faltan, porque no quiero volver a ver tu maldito rostro. **

Quinn salió del departamento con un portazo. Se subió al ascensor al llegar a la planta baja, salió de él y se detuvo porque no sabia donde ir. Agarro su móvil y marco el número de Rachel. La morena se encontraba mirando un musical en su habitación cuando sintió el tono de llamada con la imagen de la rubia en su pantalla.

**R: ¡Hola mi rubia favorita!** – respondia a la llamada con todo entusiasmo.

**Q: Rach… -**dijo en un tono casi inaudible

**R: Quinn ¿Qué pasa?** – noto la tristeza tras el auricular del celular.

**Q: Te necesito **

**R: Pero ¿qué pasó? ¿Dónde estas?**

**Q: en la planta baja de mi edificio, con Liam se acabó todo y no se donde ir **– trataba de mantener la compostura.

**R: Quédate ahí, ya salgo para allá ¿si? Quédate tranquila.**

**Q: gracias, cielo**

Rachel al escuchar cielo esbozó una leve sonrisa.

**R: en 30 minutos estoy ahí.**

**Q: ven tranquila, recuerda que no eres piloto de carrera.**

**R: si rubia… me marcho para allá**

**Q: te espero Rach… y gracias**

**R: sin nada que agradecer, ahora sin perder más tiempo, me marcho para allá**

Quinn cortaba la llamada, y Rachel salto de su cama, se vistió rápido ya que estaba en pijamas, agarro las llaves del auto y la del departamento para acudir hasta donde se encontraba la rubia.

En un poco de mas de 25 minutos ya estaba aparcando en el edificio donde hasta hace un momento vivía la rubia, porque después de esto no quería volver a saber nada de Liam, absolutamente nada. Liam respeto a la rubia y la dejo ir, ya era demasiado lo que había hecho como para querer seguir molestándola. Eso tranquilizo a la rubia no quería ningún otro espectáculo montado por el chico.

**Q: llegaste en tiempo récord ¿Eh? **

**R: lo siento, me tenías preocupada, no quería hacerte esperar mucho. Ahora iré tranquila lo prometo** – trato de hacer reír a la rubia, ya que la vio demasiado triste, ubicando su mano derecha a la altura del corazón como gesticulando la promesa. Lo cual quien respondió con una leve sonrisa. – **te ayudo con las maletas.**

El trayecto hacia el departamento de la morena resulto en total silencio, Rachel no quería presionarla en que Quinn le contase todo lo que paso, aunque le intrigaba demasiado aparte de que la rubia siempre estuvo en ella, es y siempre fue importante en su vida aunque estuvieron años sin verse, su primer amor nunca se olvida y menos si esa persona era la espectacular porrista Quinn Fabray.

Ya estando dentro del departamento de Rachel la rubia atino a decir:

**Q: Perdón por molestarte, no sabia que hacer, podría haber ido a un hotel, te juro que si molesto me voy.**

**R: No digas eso, agradezco que me hayas llamado, si te ibas a un hotel te hubiese obligado a que vinieras acá no te preocupes por eso.**

**Q: va a ser padre Rach** – decía cabizbaja y sentándose en el sillón.

**R: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? No puede ser** – se sentó al lado de ella, abrazándola con un brazo sobre los hombros.

**Q: Si Rach, encontré en su cajón la ecografía y después de una leve discusión me lo confesó.**

Las chicas estuvieron un largo rato hablando sobre la situación, Quinn le contaba que se sentía mal, pero estaba algo preparada porque sabía que algo ocultaba como ya se lo había dicho antes.

**Q: ¿Qué hacías cuando te llame? ¿Estabas ocupada?** – dijo tímidamente

**R: estaba en mi habitación mirando un musical, ¿terminamos de verlo?**

**Q: si seria lo mejor, así puedo pensar en otra cosa.**

**R: pues ven, vayamos.**

**Q: ¿a tu habitación?**

**R: tranquila rubia no te haré nada **– dijo riéndose contagiándola a Quinn – **así quiero verte a partir de ahora ¿si? Él no se merece que la pases mal.**

**Q: es totalmente lo que pretendo**

**R: así me gusta ¿vamos?**

Rachel se dirigió a su habitación poniéndose el pijama, se disponía a poner de nuevo el musical desde el principio en su dvd, la intro duraba unos minutos lo que se metió en la cama y espero a la rubia, ella opto por cambiarse en el baño, al entrar en la habitación con pasos pausados se dirigió a la cama de la morena ubicándose tímidamente al lado de ella, Rachel sonreía para si misma.

**R: ¿estas bien?** – trataba de aguantar la risa.

**Q: si… si** –titubeaba.

El musical ya había comenzado hacia media hora. Quinn estaba cansada, con todo lo que paso en el día se dormía, sin darse cuenta apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Rachel, lo cual esta no dudó en abrazarla por la cintura, hecho en el cual Quinn se estremeció por el contacto pero le gusto, así que se puso cómoda en los brazos de Rachel. Y justo antes de terminar el musical se durmió, Rachel la acomodo bien sobre su lado para que no estuviera incomoda, en unos minutos el sueño la venció a ella también.

**NA: tratare de actualizar para mañana, besos y gracias por leer **


	8. Quédate a vivir

QUÉDATE A VIVIR

Quinn se despertó rodeada por el brazo de Rachel, se levantaba tratando de no despertarla, se cambio de forma pausada y salió de la habitación en puntitas de pie para no hacer ruido, al salir de la habitación agarro el celular y marco el numero de su jefa para consultarle si podía tomarse el día porque tenía que arreglar temas personales y no podía dejarlo pasar, tenia buena relación con ella así que dejo que se tomara el día libre, además que eran amigas así que le conto lo que había ocurrido con Liam el día anterior, y que ahora se encontraba en lo de una amiga hasta que arreglara su asunto, hecho que su jefa no dudo en ofrecerle ayuda si necesitaba algo.

La rubia se atrevió a hacerle el desayuno a Rachel, como agradeciéndole el gesto que había recibido por parte de ella. A todo esto sonaba el despertador de Rachel, se despertaba de a poco, se quedo unos minutos en la cama tratando de desperezarse, al tiempo que se daba cuenta que Quinn no se encontraba ya a su lado, se sentó en la cama, buscando ponerse las pantuflas, salió hacia el comedor en pijamas, y distinguió el desayuno ya preparado sobre la mesa y escuchando ruido desde la cocina, por ahí aparecía la rubia portando dos cafés en mano.

**Q: ¡buen día!** – decía con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

**R: Buen día, Wooow**- exclamaba – **¿a qué se debe esto?**

**Q: a que sos la mejor amiga que alguien puede tener y es lo menos que te mereces**

**R: si voy a tener este desayuno cada vez que te quedes a dormir, por mi quédate a vivir.**

Quinn había salido a comprar media lunas, y algunas tartas de frutas para agasajar a la morena, en una panadería que se encontraba en la misma cuadra.

**Q: Gracias Rach por lo que estás haciendo por mí **

**R: Quinn, ya te dije no tenés que agradecerme nada, es más me encanta que confíes así en mi como lo haces, y que me hayas llamado a mi antes que a nadie, imagínate si San se entera – **reía

**Q: Hay ¡San! Tengo que enviarle un mail ya contándole todo**

**R: ¿un mail? ¿Por qué no la llamas?**

**Q: es que casi nunca atiende las llamadas, siempre está ocupada con sus shows y esas cosas, preferimos comunicarnos por mail**

Rachel ya había tomado asiento al igual que Quinn, y se habían puesto a desayunar.

**R: no quiero sonar entrometida pero… ¿no tienes que estar trabajando?**

**Q: pedí el día, quiero recoger todas mis cosas que quedaron en el departamento de Liam, y buscar algún lugar en donde quedarme, mientras consiga algo en donde vivir.**

**R: espera… quiero proponerte algo**

**Q: mmm, ¿sí?**

**R: ya que vivo sola, y tengo una habitación de sobra, me encantaría que aceptes que te mudes conmigo**

**Q: no Rachel, ¿Qué dices? **

**R: Shh… no contestes ahora, piénsatelo, me vendría bien, no me gusta vivir sola**

**Q: Mmm, no se Rachel, no quiero molestar.**

**R: Hagamos esto, yo ahora en media tengo que marcharme a trabajar, te quedas con este juego de llaves, y cuando vuelvas me contestas la invitación ¿sí? Pero trae tus cosas y la dejas en aquella habitación** – señalo con el dedo donde se encontraba el dormitorio.

**Q: está bien, déjamelo pensar.**

**R: me voy a cambiar que se me va a hacer tarde**

Sonaba el celular de Quinn.

**Q: ¡Hola San!**

**S: ¿Qué es eso que lo dejaste a Liam? ¿Qué paso rubia?**

**Q: ¿Cómo te enteraste?**

**S: me pase por tu departamento… digo el de Liam, quise ir a recogerte para desayunar juntas y me sale Liam que dice que lo dejaste. ¿Qué paso?**

Quinn le contaba la larga historia en síntesis y luego cuando se encontraban se lo diría con lujos de detalles.

**S: ¡me estas jodiendo! ¿La dejo embarazada?**

**Q: Ajá**

**S: y se me hacia el víctima, lamentándose que lo habías dejado, si hubiese sabido antes de esto le daba un puñetazo en la cara por imbécil** – comentaba furiosa - **¿y en donde estas ahora?**

**Q: en lo de Rachel**

**S: ¿desde cuándo la enana esta antes que yo? ¿Por qué no me llamaste?**

**Q: te estaba por mandar un mail contándote todo y se me ocurrió llamarla a ella porque es la que primero se me vino a la mente, perdón San, sabes que te adoro**

**S: ok, ok, ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?**

**Q: me tome el día, estaba pensando buscarme algún lugar para vivir hasta que Rachel me ofreció vivir con ella **– dijo por lo bajo

**S: Mmm, esa enana va por ti** – respondía divertida

**Q: San, no jodas**

**R: Quinn me voy yendo, quédate aquí, tienes para hacerte para comer y se necesitas algo mándame un mensaje en cuanto pueda te llamo **

**S: Hay ¡hasta se preocupa por vos!** – decía tras el auricular y la rubia no evito ruborizarse tras el comentario de San, mientras tapaba con su mano el celular para que Santana no escuchase la conversación.

**R: perdón, estabas hablando por teléfono**

**Q: es San, está bien**

**R: Piénsatelo a lo que te propuse, me encantaría que cuando vuelva tengas tus cosas acá y con un SI de respuesta** – hizo énfasis en pronunciar el Sí.

**Q: lo hare**

**R: bueno nos vemos esta tarde entonces **– se acerco a dejarle un beso en la mejilla a la rubia – **mandale saludos a San y a Britt **– y salió del departamento.

Quinn volvió a la conversación que mantenía con San.

**Q: ¿puedes dejar esos comentarios para otro momento? Te manda saludos y a Britt también.**

**S: hay rubia jaja**

**Q: ¿Qué haces hoy?**

**S: deje un par de días libre en mi agenda para descansar, hace mucho que no lo hacia**

**Q: entonces… ¿me vas a ayudar a mudarme? **

**S: Sí como no, extraño a mi porrista favorita**

**Q: no mientas, esa es Brittany y se entera que me decís eso me manda un ejército de gnomos a matarme o algo de esas cosas que solo ella dice** – estallo en una sonora carcajada al igual que Santana.

**S: pásame la dirección y te pasare a buscar enseguida**

**Q: te la mando por texto**

**S: está bien rubia, espero el mensaje y marcho para allá**

**Q: te espero**

Al ratito le llegaba el mensaje a Santana con la dirección del departamento de Rachel, y ya Santana se dirigía para allí.

Quinn tras decirle a Santana que la ayudase a mudar, se dio por entendido de que había aceptado la petición de la morena por irse a vivir allí, le encantaba la idea y se había hecho muy amigas con Rachel desde aquella fiesta en NY donde está la había invitado junto a su ex novio, o sea ya lo eran de antes, desde el instituto, pero esta vez era más fuerte el vinculo, no era lo mismo que en aquellos días en el McKinley que si bien eran amigas no se contaban todo como lo hacen las amistades.

S: Baja, ya estoy – recibía un mensaje la rubia

**Q: hola amiga, ¡te extrañe tanto!**

**S: Hay rubia y eso que acabamos de hablar**

**Q: no es lo mismo, quería verte**

**S: ya no seas tan melosa **– decía riéndose – **y ¿ya vamos para lo de ese imbécil?**

**Q: si, pero no le he avisado que voy todavía, lo tendré que llamar**

**S: No, deja lo hago yo, dame tu celular.**

**Q: Hay gracias me haces un favor, dile que tengo el juego de llaves, que retiro las cosas y se las dejo en recepción **

Santana ya había iniciado la llamada cuando Liam en apenas dos tonos atendió el celular.

**L: amor, perdón, perdón, ¿Cómo estás? ¿te lo pensaste y vas a volver conmigo? ¿me amas todavía?**

**S: Escúchame imbécil, soy Santana, basta de palabrerías, solo llamaba para avisarte que vamos a pasar por tu departamento a retirar las pertenencias de Quinn, y cuando acabemos dejamos las llaves en la recepción ¿ok?**

**L: ¿está contigo?**

**S: Si** – le contestaba de mala manera

**L: dile que estoy arrepentido que… que… por favor que me perdone**

**S: No va a volver contigo ¿Qué no tienes nada en la cabeza? No tendrías ni siquiera que pedirle perdón, nada… déjala en paz**

**L: pues dile que la estaré esperando el tiempo que sea necesario**

**S: see, see** – dijo cortándole la llamada

**Q: ¿y?**

**S: vamos a recoger tus cosas, no paró de decirme que te pide perdón, que está arrepentido y esas huevadas, así que vamos porque un NO, no me dijo.**

L: Déjate las llaves, se que volverás

**Q: mira** – le mostro el mensaje que había recibido apenas corto la llamada San.

**S: está enfermo, marchemos rubia**

Quinn y Santana estuvieron todo el día de mudanza solo descansaron para almorzar y pasar a buscar a Britt por su trabajo, lo cual esta se sumo por lo que restaba de esa tarde en ayudar a Quinn, tuvieron que hacer dos viajes en auto desde el departamento de Liam hasta el de Rachel para terminar de retirar todas sus pertenencias. Al terminar Quinn dejo las llaves al portero del edificio como antes le había dejado claro Santana a Liam que lo haría. La rubia entre el segundo viaje hizo parar a Santana en una tienda de arte porque quiso comprarle algo a Rach como agradecimiento de todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella, le compro un cuadro con diferentes vista de la ciudad de NY.

R: ¿ya has decidido? – le mandaba un mensaje a Quinn, ya estaba saliendo del rodaje y se dirigía para su departamento.

Q: Si, ya lo he hecho

R: ¿y? no me dejes con la intriga, DIME POR FAVOR

Q: Emm… Sí, San y Britt me ayudaron con la mudanza

R: ¿en serio Quinn? Me alegro muchísimo, dile que se queden a cenar, yo llevo para comer 

Q: se lo diré, Gracias Rachel, Te quiero

R: Te quiero más.

Antes paro a comprar algo para la cena, no tardo más de media hora en llegar cuando Quinn, San y Britt se encontraban allí, Britt apenas vio aparecer a Rachel se abalanzo a ella dejándole un abrazo que casi termina con la cena en el piso, luego Rach saludo a San y a Quinn y se dispusieron a preparar la mesa con la cena que había traído la morena, se la pasaron espectacular toda la noche.

Rachel estaba feliz, Quinn había aceptado quedarse a vivir con ella, felicidad que no se le quito en toda la noche, esbozaba una sonrisa continuamente. Quinn también estaba feliz, a pesar de haber acabado con una parte de su vida como lo había sido Liam, al lado de sus tres mejores amigas, podía olvidarse del mundo en un instante y disfrutarlo, se lo merecía. Rachel cada vez entraba más en su corazón y esta vez no se le iba a escapar.


	9. De esta, no te salvas

DE ESTA NO TE SALVAS

Quinn sentia los labios de Rachel sobre los de ella, no podia creerlo, el primer dia conviviendo y ya soñando esas cosas.

Se encontraban desayunando cuando la rubia no se atrevia a mirarle a la cara a Rachel.

**R: ¿pasa algo Quinn?**

**Q:Eh?** – reaccionó **– no, no perdón, es que estaba pensando en algunas cosas, nada importante**

**R: ¿te sentís comoda?**

**Q: Sí, sí Rach, no te preocupes estoy y está todo bien…**

**R: mmm, ok** – respondió poco convencida – **me tengo que marchar ya, tengo que estar en los estudios dentro de media hora, ¿quieres que te alcance?**

**Q: no te preocupes me tomo un taxi tengo que estar a las 10 en la oficina y son las 8 y media.**

**R: bueno, nos vemos para la cena** – se despidió de Quinn dejandole un beso en la mejilla.

**Q: ten cuidado** –se despidió.

Quinn estaba terminando de desayunar cuando se dio cuenta que Rachel ya había colgado el cuadro que ella misma le habia regalado, habia esperado que se hayan ido San y Britt para entregárselo. Rachel se lo había agradecido con un efusivo abrazo y una enorme sonrisa.

También trataba de entender a que se debía ese sueño que había tenido esa mañana, le estaba pasando lo mismo que hace tiempo no sentía, en la secundaria no quería aceptarlo, sentir cosas mas allá que amistad por aquella irritable chica pero no lo podía asumir, en realidad no quería. Era Quinn Fabray, la capitana de las porristas, no podía aceptarlo.

Pero ahora era diferente, lejos estaba de esa chica a la que fue, era una mujer, madura, con un futuro asegurado que se lo ganó estudiando, con esmero, pero ¿seguía con aquellas inseguridades que sentía cuando era una adolescente? Al parecer sí, y eso la tenía preocupada ¿había hecho bien al mudarse con la morena?.

La cabeza le daba mil vueltas, hasta que no llegó a la oficina y comenzó con su trabajo no podía pensar en otra cosa que no sea en Rachel y lo que estaba resurgiendo dentro de ella o lo que siempre permaneció allí pero un poco escondido.

¿podemos hablar? No soporto estar lejos de ti –sonaba el celular de Quinn con un mensaje de texto de su ex novio, al que nunca respondió.

Quinn resoplaba, sabía que Liam no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados, fue muy insistente cuando fueron amigos hasta que terminó conquistándola, pero este no iba a ser el caso.

**-Hola ¿si? ¿Qué desea?**

**L: Busco a la abogada Quinn por un caso muy urgente.**

**-¿me podrias dar su nombre asi se lo notifico?**

**L: Dile que vengo de la empresa D&L** – Liam sabía que la rubia trataba con un tema de aquella empresa, si le daba su nombre ella negaría su acceso.

**-Señorita Fabray** –dijo la recepcionista alzando el telefono y marcando el número de interno de Quinn **– aquí tengo a un jóven que viene por un asunto de la empresa D&L**

**Q: Bien, dile que pase.**

**-Pase, es por aquel pasillo, la tercera puerta a la izquierda. **Le dijo dándole paso a la puerta del pasillo que marcaba con un silbido hasta que sea abierta.

Liam se dirigía hacia la oficina de Quinn, abrio y cerro la puerta tras él.

**Q: tome asiento por favor, enseguida lo atiendo** – dijo sin levantar la vista

**L: Quinn…** - se acerco

**Q: ¿qué haces aquí?** –se levanto sobresaltada al escuchar la voz del chico.

**L: Eh venido a hablar Quinn, esto no debe quedar así.**

**Q: Estoy en mi lugar de trabajo** **y** – dijo levantando el dedo índice **– no tengo nada que hablar contigo**

**L: Yo si Quinn , por favor, vuelve, mi vida sin ti no es la misma**

**Q: A mi eso no me importa, vete de aquí o llamo a seguridad** – trató de contestar con calma, ya que con la presencia de él la ponia demasiado nerviosa.

**L: No , ¡NO!** – exclamaba – **no te puedes alejar de mí** – respondio con furia,- **tienes que estar conmigo**

**Q: no grites no quiero escándolo aquí, ¡dejame en paz! Y vete!** – se volvía a sentar en su lugar.

**L: esto no puede quedar asi** – se acercaba y agarro el brazo de la rubia con fuerza - **¿me oyes? Te vienes conmigo**

**Q: ¡estas enfermo! ¡suéltame! , levantaré acciones legales lo juro**

Liam cedio y la soltó.

**L: ¿estas con otro verdad?**

**Q: eso no te incumbe, vete hazme el favor**

**L: ¡Ya sé! Estas con esa estrellita de Broadway ¿no es cierto? **– en sus ojos se notaba un nivel de locura importante

**Q: Liam, ¡vete! Te lo estoy diciendo por las buenas**

**L: Sí,sí es eso, estas con esa lesbiana de cuarta**

**Q: ¡no te metas con Rachel!** – a todo esto Quinn había apretado el botón que se encontraba en su escritorio que activaba una alarma inaudible que avisaba a seguridad, todos los abogados de la empresa tenian uno, ya que su trabajo era dificil a veces cuando se tendria que tratar casos delicados, mas lo que están en el lado contrario, peleando un caso.

Enseguida hicieron presencia dos uniformados del centro de seguridad.

**Q: Lléveselo por favor y prohíbale la entrada a este edificio**

**L: No¡Quinn! Por favor… tienes que volver**- decia.

Los guardias ya se lo estaban llevando a rastras fuera del edificio.

**Q: pff ,menudo día** – murmuraba, hechándose en su silla.

El dia pasó lento, Quinn no veía la hora de volver a su departamento. Relajarse, ver la cara de Rachel, ya que una sonrisa de ella podía borrar todo lo malo que pudiera pasar en un día.

El día de la morena fue agotador, lo disfrutaba a pleno pero terminaba cansadísima siempre,por suerte todo marchaba sobre ruedas y si todo seguía como venía sucediendo en un mes y medio más terminaria con el rodaje o menos.

Quinn ya estaba en el departamento cuando llego Rachel.

**R: Por finnnnn, dulce hogar** – decía en tono de humor.

**Q: hola Rach ¿Qué tal tu día?- respondía dulcemente**

**R:Bastante agotador, pero no me imagino lo que será la semana que viene que tendremos algunas escenas de riesgo **–contestaba – **Quinn … ¿qué tienes en el brazo?**

La rubia vestía una remera mangas cortas, por lo que se podía notar un pequeño moretón un su brazo izquierdo

**Q: oh! No me habia dado cuenta**

**R: ¿Qué paso?** – dijo preocupada

**Q: No lo creeras**

**R: si no me lo cuentas…**

**Q: Liam se apareció en mi trabajo, fue una leve discusión, por un momento pensé que se había vuelto loco, si vieras sus ojos, daba miedo y en el momento que lo estaba hechando y disponerme a seguir con mis cosas, vino y me agarro del brazo, supongo que debe ser eso lo que tengo**

**R: ¿y lo dices asi? Te hizo un moretón en el brazo y ¿te vas a quedar ahí sin hacer nada?**

**Q: Rach fue una discusión, fue un agarre, sería incapaz de algo mas, lo conozco**

**R: Quinn… si te hizo eso, puede que te haga algo más, no estés tan segura.**

**Q: Tranquila no pasará nada**

**R: tú sabras**- respondió molesta.

A pesar de todo Quinn adoró la preocupación de la morena. Ella ya habia pensado pedir una licitacion para que Liam no se le acercara, no quería denunciarlo, ya que iba a tener un hijo no quería comprometerlo, no era asi de cruel.

Despues de suavisó la situación entre las dos, a Quinn le resultaba adorable el enojo de Rachel, era muy tierna. Se dispusieron a cenar y a terminar con su día.

**Q: Buenas noches Rach** – se despedia bajo el marco de la puerta desde que ahora era su nueva habitación.

**R: Buenas noches, trata de soñar con alguna estrella de Broadway** – le decia mientras tomaba agua y sonreía. Desde hace tiempo que se venían diciendo ese tipo de cosas, más por parte de Rachel

**Q: Mmm tentador, trataré de hacerlo** – dijo guiñándole el ojo y cerrando la puerta.

Lo cual la morena se quedó tildada mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación de Quinn con el vaso a medio tomar en su boca, empezando a derramar todo.

**R: Mierda** – dijo limpiando lo que habia derramado – **de esta no te salvas Fabray.**

**[NA: Gracias por los reviews, los tendré en cuenta para seguir la historia **** ]**


	10. Pequeña confesión

CONFESIÓN

**R: Quinn, ¿Qué haces esta noche?**

**Q: no, no tengo nada que hacer**

**R: ¿querés ir conmigo al cine? Tenía ganas de ver Mockingjay Part II.**

**Q: es la mejor la propuesta que me pueden hacer para esta noche**

**R: Así me gusta**

Rachel venia pensando ya hace unos días, en invitarla a salir o a hacer algo juntas, quería averiguar lo que quedo pendiente en la charla de esa tarde en la que salieron de shopping, más que charla pendiente era algo que Rachel quería averiguar a toda costa, y siendo ella tenía que averiguarlo de alguna manera u otra, ya que Quinn se iba a oponer hablar del tema o simplemente negar cualquier cosa referido a que le atraían las chicas.

Si bien, ahora estaban viviendo juntas, y antes de mudarse Quinn se mandaban mensajes de textos casi todos los días, pensaba que era muy pronto para empezarle a cuestionar de nuevo sobre aquel tan dichoso tema. Quería ir de a poco, es más las mejores cosas se hacen esperar.

**R: yo tengo que ir a hacer unas cosas y te paso a buscar a las 7 de la tarde**

**Q: no hace falta, decime donde quieras que vaya e iré**

**R: Quinn, a las 7** – dijo antes de cerrar la puerta e irse del departamento

A pesar de ser sábado y ninguna de las dos trabajaba, cada una tenía su día preparado, a Quinn siempre le gustaba mantener sus cosas bien en orden así que aprovecho aquel día para adelantar trabajo hasta que la morena la buscara para salir esa noche con ella, mientras Rachel salió a juntarse a pasar la tarde con las chicas del elenco.

Quinn al ver que se acercaba la hora que había dicho Rachel, se dispuso a darse una ducha, aún estaba en la ducha cuando llegaba la morena al departamento.

**R: ¿Quinn?** – la rubia no respondia - **¡Quinn!**

**Q: En el bañooooooo! Ya salgo**

**R: OK!**

Al cabo de 3 minutos la rubia salía del baño envuelta en una toalla.

**Q: ¿ya es la hora?**

**R: no, llegue más temprano nada más, aparte quería darme un baño también.**

**Q: Ok, ok, me voy a cambiar y en un rato estoy lista**

Después de un poco más de media hora… ya estaba subiéndose al auto de Rachel.

**Q: te manejas bastante bien por no ser tanto tiempo que llevas viviendo acá**

**R: Sin ese aparatito viviría perdida** – señalaba hacia el GPS – **solo el camino hasta el set tengo memorizado.**

**Q: Claro, a mí me costó más acostumbrarme a manejarme así por el tema que estaba siempre emm… Liam… para llevarme y esas cosas**

**R: ¿no te molestó más?**

**Q: No, debe haber recibido la citación que le hice, supongo, no sé.**

**R: me alegro, me muero si te pasara algo**

**Q: ¿Qué te morirías? **– cuestiono la rubia con media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

**R: Claro, eres mi amiga**

**Q: Claro… **- dijo de manera inaudible

**R: Primero vamos a ir a comer algo – **dijo cambiando de tema – **y antes de que digas "A", yo invito ¿ok? Te invite a salir así que corre todo a cuenta mía.**

**Q: ufff – **resoplaba – **sabes que no me gusta eso.**

**R: La próxima me invitas vos y quedamos a mano, eso sí solo aceptaría si es una cita – **decía de manera divertida

**Q: maneja ¿querés?** – le respondía dándole un golpecito en el brazo.

El lugar que había escogido Rachel para ir a cenar aquella noche era un lugar tranquilo, ni muy glamoroso, ni muy sencillo, tocaba una banda en una esquina del lugar, música suave, ideal para aquella velada que los comensales estaban disgustando.

Las chicas se adentraron, tomaron asiento en una mesita cerca de la entrada, ya habían pedido su comida y la estaban esperando.

**R: ¿Quinn? ¿Nunca me dirás si te ha gustado una chica?** – dijo Rachel sorprendiendo a la rubia.

**Q: Ehh, ya te lo dije, nunca me fije en una chica**

**R: seguí negándolo ¿sabes? , ¿no confías en mi?**

**Q: Si, obvio que sí.**

**R: ¿Entonces? **

**Q: Entonces nada… **- a esto justo llegaba el primer plato que habían pedido para cenar.

Tras el mutismo que se había creado entre las dos luego de el tema de conversación que había sacado Rachel la morena decía…

**R: Mmm, esto esta delicioso**

**Q: Si… exquisito**

**R: Quinn, perdoname, te prometo que no voy a volver a preguntarte este tipo de cosas de nuevo** – decía luego de haber visto el cambio de actitud por parte de Quinn, no era enojo, tampoco ofensa, solo estaba callada y un poco seria.

**Q: No tenés porque pedir perdón Rachel, está todo bien, solo es que… no sé cómo decir esto pero…** - hablaba pausado y con una timidez - **… me fije una vez en una chica, la única,** - Rachel la miraba expectante – **pero fue hace mucho tiempo** – dijo rápidamente – **ya está olvidado.**

**R: Y ¿por qué te negabas a confesármelo?**

**Q: Fue hace mucho tiempo, era adolescente, no sabía qué era lo que quería, ya fue, es pasado**

**R: ¿te enamoraste?**

**Q: Rach… no quiero hablar del tema **

**R: Está bien, te salvas por esta vez **–dijo de manera que Quinn lo sintiera como una bromita -** pidamos el postre así seguimos con nuestra salida ¿sí?**

**Q: Mmm, será difícil que vos justamente ¡vos! Te quedes con esa duda, ya veo lo próximos días de tortura que voy a sufrir de parte tuya, con la lluvia de pregunta que tendrás para hacerme – **gesticulaba con los brazos, teatralizándolo, de manera que las dos se largaron a reír a carcajadas, rompiendo el momento de tensión que se había vivido hace un instante.

**R: Shh, shh, mira como nos están mirando** – sonreía

Rachel llamo al mozo y pidió el postre, al terminar con este, la morena pagó la cuenta y se dirigían ya hacia el cine que quedaban a unas pocas cuadras, al ratito llegaron al estacionamiento del cine, se bajaron del auto y se adentraban al lugar.

**R: Tuve que sacar entradas ayer porque se agotan enseguida**

**Q: ¿Sacaste ayer?**

**R: Ajá** – asintió despreocupada

**Q: y si me avisaste hoy recién ¿Cómo estabas tan segura que iba a venir?**

**R: Porque sabía que no te ibas a resistir salir conmigo, una estrella de Broadway y muy pronto de la pantalla grande**

**Q: Jaja ok, apurémonos que nos vamos a quedar sin un buen lugar, mira la gente que hay.**

Era una película que estaba de estreno hace unos pocos días y tiene mucha repercusión, era la última/cuarta película de una Trilogía.

R&Q se habían ubicado en lo más alto de la sala, justo en el medio. La película ya iba por más de la mitad cuando Quinn miro de reojo a Rachel, luego a su brazo, su mano hasta que poso la suya encima de la de la morena, Rachel al sentir el contacto miró rápidamente a Quinn y ella había desviado la mirada hacia la pantalla, pero sentía la mirada de Rachel encima y ahí fue como entrelazo su mano con la de ella, lo que duro en terminar la película fue lo que duraron las manos entrelazadas.

El viaje hasta el departamento fue en completo silencio, con algunas miradas entre ellas de en vez en cuando. Al llegar se despidieron con un delicado abrazo y beso de buenas noches.

_**[NA: Capitulo cortito, bueno no suelo hacer largos, quería actualizar ya porque hace mucho que no lo hacía, y tampoco tengo tiempo para hacerlo, sepan disculpar]**_


	11. ¿me puedes recibir así todos los días?

¿ME PUEDES RECIBIR ASÍ TODOS LOS DÍAS?

**R: Quinn ¿te ocurre algo? Llevas todo el día evitándome**

**Q: No, no pasa nada, solo estoy algo cansada**

**R: Y por eso me evitas, claro. Contame ¿Qué te pasa?**

**Q: nada en serio, perdón, me voy a ir a dormir ya**

**R: Yaa… está bien, descansa** – decía algo confundida, decepcionada, no sabia exactamente que sentía al respecto, ya que Quinn no le decía lo que le ocurría, sabía que algo le pasaba. Ella no era así, de estar tan seria, cabizbaja, siempre estaba con una sonrisa al comenzar el día, y así se mantenía hasta terminar.

Mientras tanto Quinn, se había recostado en su cama con sus manos detrás de la cabeza y mirando hacia el techo, no se había desvestido, nada, solo estaba recostada… pensando… en que es lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Esas cosas que se decían con Rachel, pequeñas bromas, esa tarde de shopping, el sueño que había tenido aquella noche, el cine, incluso pensaba en que le había llevado posar su mano sobre la de la morena, un simple contacto pero que la tenía con mil vueltas en la cabeza. Tampoco quería pensar precipitadamente, lo quería hacer con calma.

Estuvo un rato en la misma posición con la vista hacia el techo, hasta que decidió ponerse su pijama y tratar de conciliar el sueño.

Al parecer ninguna de las dos se había olvidado de lo que sentían entre ellas, Rachel que ni por asomo se iba a imaginar que Quinn sentiría algo por ella, ni antes ni ahora y Quinn tampoco ni solo preveía.

Es así, algo resurgía de las dos. Algo que siempre estuvo adentro, ahora después de tanto sin verse, solo bastaba tenerse cerca para que florezca todo de nuevo.

Comenzaba un nuevo día, Rachel desde bien temprano estaba ya arriba, ya había desayunado, estaba recostada en el sofá repasando su libreto.

Quinn aparecía en la sala donde se encontraba Rachel.

**R: Buenos días** – decía con una inmensa sonrisa, mientras corría el libreto de su cara para ver a Quinn.

**Q: Ho… hola**

**R: veo que seguimos igual que ayer, ¿vas a estar evitándome todo el día otra vez?**

**Q: Rach… acabo de levantarme, perdón, enserio, ando con muchas cosas en mi cabeza ¿si? Está todo bien**

**R: no me vas a convencer tan fácilmente, lo sabes ¿no?**

**Q: Siii, sos una terca** – reía

**R: si, como digas, ahí tienes café en la cafetera listo para tomar si te apetece.**

Quinn se disponía a servirse el desayuno, estaba ya sentada en la mesita del comedor cuando agarro su celular y escribía un mensaje a Santana.

Q: San tengo que hablar algo muy serio con vos, y creo que sos la única persona que me entendería y puedo confiar. Avísame cuando pueda llamarte. Besos.

S: Rubia te llamo cuando me desocupe. XOXO

Quinn había decido hablar con Santana sobre lo que le sucedía, quería llevarlo con calma, así que lo mejor era tener el apoyo de una amiga, y quien mejor que ella para hacerlo.

La entendería, primero porque son amigas de mucho tiempo y pasaron miles de cosas juntas, era como su hermana, segundo porque San estaba de pareja con Brittany por lo tanto podría hablarlo sin miedos.

**R: ¿Ya te vas?**

**Q: si, ya se me esta haciendo tarde.**

**R: te alcanzo, yo ya me voy también**

**Q: bueno, gracias Rach**

Ya en el auto de la morena…

**R: Quinn no quiero ser pesada, pero, ya ves como soy, soy de preocuparme y hacerme la cabeza fácil, te veo un poco distante conmigo ¿hice algo? ¿Te incomodo? **

**Q: No, nada que ver, yo solo estoy un poco saturada de trabajo y tengo otras cosas dándome vueltas en la cabeza, no hiciste nada y no me incomodas en lo absoluto**

**R: ¿seguro?**

**Q: Segurísima**

Rachel ya estacionaba en doble fila para que la rubia se bajara directo a su oficina.

**R: Nos vemos a la noche, cuídate** – la saludo

**Q: Gracias, por todo** - sonreía – **te quiero Rach.**

**R: Yo más**

**Q: Chau** – dijo rápidamente bajando del auto

Rachel se quedo mirándola desde que se bajo del auto hasta que se adentro al edificio, reacciono cuando había una fila de autos tocándole bocina para que se moviera de su lugar, cosa que hizo que saliera disparando del lugar.

Al llegar a los estudios, se subió al tráiler de ella, tenia el libreto en mano, pero quedaba a segundo plano cuando en su mente cruzaban imágenes de Quinn diciéndole que había sentido cosas por una chica en su pasado y pensaba… si le paso en el pasado ¿podrá pasarle ahora?

Ella lo tenia mucho mas claro que Quinn, de acuerdo a los sentimientos hacia otra chica, si fuese por ella se le hubiese lanzado desde hace tiempo a la rubia, pero no podía, porque aparte de ser su amiga, no sabia si a Quinn le atraían o no las chicas. Trato de sacarle el tema en varias oportunidades pero Quinn era dura, no iba a ser nada fácil que se lo dijera, al menos a ella, porque la rubia esperaba una llamada.

Apenas había pasado 15 minutos de que Quinn llegaba al departamento después de su día laboral, Rachel no se encontraba en él y recibía la llamada de su amiga.

**Q: ¡Hola San!**

**S: Rubia, ¿Cómo andas?**

**Q: Bien, ¿Y Britt?**

**S: Ella mejor que nosotras dos! Jajaja, pero no llame para hablar de ella, ¿Qué pasa Quinn? ¿Qué es eso tan serio que me tenés que contar?**

**Q: si, si, ….. Es que no se como empezar**

**S: solo suéltalo..**

**Q: no es fácil – se quedaba en silencio**

**S: Quinn, confía en mí**

**Q: Escucha, no sé que me esta pasando** – empezaba a largar todo sin pausa **– siento cosas, que no debería sentir, estoy confundida, estoy de un humor esplendido y al rato puedo ladrar y hasta morder, creo que me estoy volviendo loca.**

**S: ¿te enamoraste?**

**Q: No se, eso es lo que sé, que no se nada** – se enredaba.

**S: jajaa Ok!**

**Q: Hey, no te pedí que habláramos para que te me burles**

**S: me parece tierno, y ¿Quién es? ¿Se puede saber?**

**Q: San…**

**S: Si… estoy esperando**

**Q: es una chica**

**S: ¿Qué? Me estas jodiendo, ¿me esta hablando la Quinn Fabray que yo conozco?**

**Q: ¿te lo puedes tomar en serio? Sino corto, fácil**

**S: Ok… y ¿que es lo que te asusta?**

**Q: Ya te dije no sé que siento, es una chica San… no, no…**

**S: espera ahí… te recuerdo que yo estoy en pareja con la mujer de mi vida, y que no es nada malo, eso no debería asustarte.**

**Q: Si, lo se, es que no creí volver a sentir esto – **al momento de decir eso se arrepintió

**S: ¿volver a sentir? ¿De que parte de tu vida me perdí?**

**Q: Déjalo ahí **

**S: Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo y no voy a terminar la conversación hasta que me cuentes todo rubia!**

**Q: Ufff… cuando te pones insistente sos peor que Rachel**

**S: ¡dale!**

**Q: desde la secundaria ¿ok? Es la misma persona y ahora encontrarla después de tanto tiempo volvió todo eso que me tenia confundida antes y ahora no se, es peor, siento mucho mas cosas, no se, no seee**

**S: No me digas que es….. ¡Berry!**

El silencio presenció a Quinn.

**S: ¡Oh por dios! Tu silencio me lo confirma ¿la enana te tiene asi?**

**Q: si** – decía tímidamente.

**S: escúchame Quinn, lo que estas sintiendo es lo mas lindo del mundo, a pesar de que sea por Berry jaja, y no tengas miedo ¿si? Ve de a poco, no te precipites, cuando estés lista de afrontar todo esto se lo tendrás que decir, al menos para que ella lo sepa, tal vez recibas algo positivo, tal vez sienta lo mismo, y si no, lo entenderá, es tu amiga, no va a salir corriendo, si no me tienes a mi, podrás casarte conmigo cuando quieras, Britt no se va a enterar.**

**Q: Es lo mejor que podría oír** – decía con los ojos llorosos, no de tristeza, solamente por la situación en la que se veía mezclado con las palabras de su amiga.

**S: ya iré a visitarte y lo hablaremos bien ¿si? Y me cuentas cualquier cosa que pase. Estoy muy contenta que me hayas contado todo esto y poder ayudarte.**

**Q: Gracias, mil gracias, Te quiero San**

**S: yo también, te escribo rubia**

**Q: chau**

**S: hasta pronto**

Quinn se había sacado un gran peso de encima, contarle lo que sentía a Santana era lo mejor que había hecho, ella sabia que San iba a contestarle con exactitud como eran las cosas.

A eso entraba la morena, Quinn se giro y no dudo en abalanzarse hacia ella y regalarle un profundo abrazo.

**R: Wooooow, ¿me puedes recibir así todos los días?**


	12. tengo algo muy importante de decirte

TENGO ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE QUE DECIRTE

S: ¿estas con ella?

Q: acaba de llegar

Rachel se encontraba preparando la cena

S: lánzate

Q: ¡estas loca! 

S: hazme caso

Q: ni hablar

S: si no lo haces te voy a mandar a los duendes para que te muerdan los deditos de los pies - Britt

**Q: hubieses dejado que prepare la cena yo, acabas de llegar **

**R: de la forma que me recibiste hoy, tengo energía para seguir de largo hasta mañana **– sonreía y dejaba los platos servidos sobre la mesa del comedor, había preparado spaghettis con salsa blanca.

Las chicas se sentaron a disgustar lo que había preparado la morena, mientras Quinn miraba de vez en cuando a Rachel, de reojo. Tímidamente.

**Q: ¿Qué tal te ha ido el día?** – dijo rompiendo el hielo

**R: agotador como todos los días, pero placentero, ¿el tuyo?**

**Q: algo raro** – decía agitando un poco la cabeza con una sonrisita

**R: ¿raro? Jaja ¿Por qué?**

**Q: Creo que me di cuenta de algo que tenía guardado hace tiempo, hable con San y nada… eso.**

**R: puedes contármelo ¿sabes?**

**Q: Te prometo, que te lo diré pero todo a su tiempo**

**R: Ufff, ¡Quinn! ¿Porque no ahora?**

**Q: Te lo diré Rachel, solo que ahora no, espera, tengo que acomodar cosas en mi cabeza todavía.**

**R: Ok. Esta bien **– dijo desganada. Porque no quería contarle eso que rondaba en su cabeza y si podía contárselo a Santana. No entendía. Así que no le quedaba otra que esperar. Presentía que era algo bueno, así que por eso dejo de insistirle sobre el tema.

**Q: deja que yo junto y lavo, ve a descansar, tu cara esta pasándote factura**

**R: esta bien, buenas noches Quinn** – Rachel aprovecho en despedirse acercándose a dejarle un delicado abrazo por encima de los hombros, su cabeza encajaba perfectamente en el cuello de Quinn, sintiendo el olor de su piel. Apenas desprendiéndose del abrazo pero todavía Rachel mantenía las manos sobre el cuello de Quinn, quedaron mirándose a los ojos, la morena se acercó suavemente al rostro de Quinn y le dejo un beso suave y dulce en la mejilla.

Rachel se desprendió del todo y se dirigió a su cuarto a bañarse para luego irse a dormir.

Mientras Quinn, en el momento que Rachel le había dejado ese beso de despedida, se había quedado como petrificada, llevo su mano derecha a su mejilla, donde la morena segundos antes la había besado. En el momento en que los labios de Rach hicieron contacto con la suave piel de Quinn, sintió como un cosquilleo recorrió por todo su cuerpo. Sin dudas Quinn estaba empezando perder locamente la cabeza por ella.

Unos días después…

Ya en su oficina. Quinn se encontraba terminando con unos papeles de uno de los casos que estaba tratando, cuando llega la secretaria portando un ramo de rosas rojas, y una pequeña carta.

**-señorita Fabray, ha llegado esto para usted**

**Q: Gracias, déjalo sobre la mesilla, por favor.**

Al retirarse la secretaria, Quinn se acercó al ramo de rosas, agarro el pequeño sobre que venia junto al ramo y este decía.

_Querida Quinn:_

_Lamento mucho como ha terminado todo entre los dos,_

_Con este presente quiero hacerte saber que,_

_Deseo de todo corazón que seas feliz,_

_Lamento mi comportamiento, me desconocía,_

_No soportaba perderte, _

_Quiero que sepas que no me entrometeré mas en tu vida._

_Te recordare por siempre. Liam._

Quinn, apenas termino de leer la carta la hizo trizas y la arrojo al tacho de basura junto con el ramo de rosas.

En su mente agradeció igual el gesto, pero la bronca que sentía por todo lo que le hizo pasar hizo que arrojara todo.

En esos días se encontró con Santana, Quinn pude expresarse completamente, más de lo que habían hablado aquella noche por teléfono. Santana estaba contenta por ella, al ver de la forma que hablaba de Rachel y como había pasado todo, sus sentimientos que sentía desde que estaban en el Club Glee, y los que le pasaba actualmente. Nunca la había visto hablar así de alguien.

San estuvo toda una tarde escuchándola y aconsejándola, también no pasaba de alguna que otra broma de parte de la latina.

Al pasar los días, Quinn fue acomodando su cabeza en relación a los sentimientos hacia Rachel y al hablarlo con Santana se lo hizo mucho más fácil. Ya era un hecho. Solo faltaba dar el gran paso.

**Q: hola Rachel – **siempre era la morena que llegaba mas tarde, pero esta vez fue Quinn.

**R: Hola rubia, ¿Qué tal tu dia?**

**Q: No te lo vas a creer**

**R: ¿Qué?**

**Q: recibí un ramo de rosas con una carta de parte de Liam pidiéndome perdón y diciéndome que no me iba a molestar más**

**R: Pues, era lo menos que podía hacer**

**Q: Sabes, hace años que lo conozco, nunca pensé que podía a llegar a hacer todo lo que hizo**

**R: yo desde que lo vi aquella vez en NY que no me cae bien**

**Q: Jajaj pero ahí ni lo conocías, o sea nunca llegaste a conocerlo pero ¿Por qué?**

**R: nose, me miraba como para comerme, y no en el buen sentido jaja**

**Q: Aaaa! Debe ser porque él decía que vos me mirabas de una forma, emm, como mas que conocidas, amigas…**

**R: ¿en serio?**

**Q: si, hasta he tenido discusiones cada vez que salía con vos a algún lado**

**R: Mira… que curioso**

**Q: ¿curioso? ¿Por qué?**

**R: porque tal vez, en eso, solo en eso, tenia razón**

**Q: ¿Cómo?**

**R: como te digo, tal vez tenia razón**

**Q: ohh** – llego a balbucear, Rachel en esa contestación estaba confesándole que ella la veía como algo mas que amigas. ¿Era lo hora de decirle lo que sentía a Rachel? Pero se quedo de nuevo petrificada, sin saber que hacer o decir.

**R: ¿Quinn? Perdón, no quise incomodarte.**

**Q: No, no, esta bien, solo que, discúlpame iré a bañarme, lo siento** – se dirigió rápidamente hacia su habitación para adentrarse a bañarse. El baño conectaba las dos habitaciones.

¿Qué es lo que haces Rachel? Se auto decía. Se había asustado de la forma que Quinn se había ido, tal vez fue un mal momento en decírselo, ella había llegado radiante de su trabajo y al caerle con ese balde de agua fría pensó que lo había estropeado todo. Iba a esperar que Quinn se terminara de bañarse para hablarle con claridad.

Mientras Quinn se encontraba con el agua recorriendo todo su cuerpo, pensaba. "tengo que decírselo, ya fue, que sea lo que Dios quiera". "San tiene razón, no saldrá corriendo"." Menos ahora con lo que acaba de decir".

Termino de ducharse, estaba en su cuarto cambiándose, se puso su pijama, cuando termino agarro el picaporte de la habitación y tardo unos 5 segundos en abrir la puerta y encontrarse a Rachel que estaba sentada en el sofá mirando televisión y esperando a que Quinn terminara.

**R: ¡Quinn!** – se apresuró a levantarse – **perdón, perdón, no tenia que decírtelo asi… **

**Q: Rach…** - la interrumpía- **escúchame, tengo algo muy importante que decirte**


	13. Lo bueno se hace esperar

LO BUENO SE HACE ESPERAR

**Q: Lo que pasa es que siento cosas por vos** – dijo totalmente ruborizada pero segura de lo que decía – **es por eso mis cambios repentinos de humor y también por eso que trataba de evitarte, solo por no querer enfrentarte… perdón, fui estúpida.**

Rachel no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, estaba como anonadada mirándola.

**Q: Yo, yo… espero que te lo tomes bien, quiero que quede claro que te digo esto porque creí que debías saberlo y porque merecías saber mi actitud de estos días.**

**R: Quinn…** - se paro y se adelanto hasta quedar frente a ella, escasos centímetros las separaban.

**Q: Perdón, Rach…** - dijo muy despacito, casi era un susurro.

**R: ¿Por qué pedís perdón? ¿Por lo que sentís?**

**Q: Ni sé porque lo pido** – dijo bajando la mirada.

**R: ¿sabes quién era esa chica que me volvía loca en la secundaria?** – dijo agarrándola de las manos.

**Q: No… no se…**

**R: Vos Quinn, al igual que ahora, como acabo de confesarte, perdón por no ser la manera correcta de decírtelo, pero es así** – le agarro la pera para poder levantarle el rostro, ya que Quinn seguía con la mirada baja – **nunca te vi tan ruborizada** – dijo acercándose más a ella y sonriéndole, apoyaban frente con frente.

**Q: Rach… vos también me traías loca en la secundaria…**

Tras decir eso Quinn, Rach no tardo mas en acercarse y dejarle un beso en los labios, que fue bien respondido por la rubia, un beso que se convirtió en algo más intimo. Solo se separaron para poder tomar aire.

**Q: ¿Por qué teníamos que tardar tanto?**

**R: Alguien dijo una vez que lo bueno se hace esperar – **dijo regalándole una enorme sonrisa.

**Q: Te quiero Rach** – le dijo abrazándola muy fuerte, y así se quedaron por un ratito, disfrutándose la una a la otra.

El destino hizo que se volvieran a cruzar, después de tanto tiempo, aquella tarde en NY. Y ahora viviendo juntas. Era increíble.

A Quinn en su tiempo en el McKinley trato siempre en esquivar este tema, sentir algo por una chica, y no era cualquiera sino Rachel Berry. A pesar de nunca haberle hablado de sus sentimientos hacia ella en aquel tiempo, trato siempre de cuidarla a su manera, como aconsejándola de que no se case con Finn, que después termino aceptando solo para verla feliz, antes de que ocurriera ese accidente que casi la dejo invalida.

Y Rachel siempre trato de acercarse a ella, de ser su amiga, le costó pero lo consiguió, tenerla a Quinn cerca era lo mejor que le podía pasar, y que también en aquel tiempo evito decírselo.

Pero ahora eran dos personas adultas, y las cosas eran totalmente diferentes.

Estaban sentadas en el sofá, abrazadas, regalándose mimos, besos…

**Q: Quiero saber todo! **

**R: Jaja tenemos toda la noche**

**Q: Volviendo un poco al tiempo atrás** – mientras hablaba acariciaba el brazo derecho de Rachel, ya que esta la tenia abrazada, y Quinn apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho – **¿pensaste alguna vez en decírmelo?**

**R: Si lo pensé, varias veces, yo me imaginaba que si te lo decía me ibas a colgar no sé, o iba a ser más grande tu afición por dibujarme en las paredes de los baños jajaja….**

**Q: Y aun así ¿me querías?**

**R: siempre sentí de que lo demostrabas eras todo lo contrario… y me lo demostraste en el último año hasta que nos graduamos, pudimos ser amigas ¿no?**

**Q: así es…**

**R: ¿y vos nunca pensaste en decírmelo?**

**Q: No quería hacerlo, en ese tiempo era lo peor que podía hacer, quería mantener mi reputación, y no me aceptaba tener que sentir algo así… después con los años me di cuenta cuan equivocada estaba**

Una charla que se prolongaba, ya era casi medianoche.

**R: ¿te acordas de esa chica que te seguía a todos lados?**

**Q: ¡Sí! Como olvidarla…**

**R: No quiero ser mala pero ¿era normal?**

**Q: ¿Lo decís porque hablaba de cosas raras? ¿Como ponicornios? **

**R: Ajam…**

**Q: Si sos mala Rachel, jaja, era una chica dulce, simpática, vivía en su mundo, hasta le encantaba que la llamaran loca, para ella era un halago decirle así. Me ponía a charlar a veces en el pasillo de la escuela, hasta me alegraba el día con sus cosas, ¡era como una Britt dos! Decía cosas que solo ella entendía. Una vez me pregunto qué me pasaba porque me vio triste** – era cuando se entero de que estaba embarazada – **y yo le dije de que tenía miedo pero no porque! y lo que me dijo fue, **_**"yo tengo un ponicornio, te lo presto, se llama Agronsky y el va a estar siempre para protegerte y hacerte feliz"**_

**R: Yo no la soportaba te juro, no me gustaba para nada que te siguiera a todos lados y menos cuando descubrí que te había hecho un blog dedicado solo para vos, me daban ganas de convertirme en asesina y matarla…**

**Q: Pero si no le hacía mal a nadie ¡celosa!**

**R: ¡A mi si! Si ibas a estar con alguna chica tenía que ser conmigo no con ella ni ninguna otra.**

**Q: Y eso es lo que paso jaja, Rach… vamos a dormir, mañana hay que levantarse temprano para ir a trabajar**

**R: Estaba pensando lo mismo – **se levanto y se estaba yendo hacia su habitación.

**Q: ¿no te vas a despedir?** – hizo un gesto con los labios dibujando el gesto de tristeza, como si fuera una nena pidiendo a su mama que le diera un saludo de buenas noches.

**R: No pensaba hacerlo, ¿vienes?**

Quinn rio, y se levanto del sofá para después seguirla a la morena, estaban muy cansada asi que se quedaron casi enseguida dormidas, abrazadas

Al otro día era Rachel la que se despertaba primero, la primera imagen que vio era el rostro de Quinn enfrente al de ella, y la rubia la sujetaba de la cintura… llevo su mano al rostro de Quinn y lo acaricio dejando un suave beso en sus labios tratando de no despertarla.

Se levanto, se baño y preparo el desayuno cuando ve entrar al comedor a Quinn, todavía en pijamas, venia caminando con pasos torpes, los ojos casi cerrados y el cabello alborotado, imagen que a Rachel le parecía de lo más tierna.

Rach se encontraba tomando su café diario, sentada en la banqueta de la isla de la cocina, cuando Quinn la abraza por detrás y apoya su mentón en el hombro de la morena.

**Q: Decime que lo que vivimos anoche fue real y no un sueño**

**R: No lo fue**

**[ antobritblasone]**

**[Poniii aca esta la parte en la que apareces ¿te acordas? Jaja.. te quiero amiga]**


	14. La noche perfecta

LA NOCHE PERFECTA

Los días siguientes fueron agradables entre las dos, se regalaban besos, caricias, buscaban alguna escusa para poder dormir juntas como invitarla a Quinn a ver una película en la habitación de Rachel, ese tipo de cosas.

A Rachel le faltaban solo dos semanas para que terminara con el rodaje, ya estaba preparándose para presentarse en algunos que otros casting, cosa que se encargo de conseguir su manager, antes de que empezara a rodar la película tuvo que contratar a uno. Tom.

Quinn se encontraba en su oficina bebiendo un café cuando le vibro el celular con un mensaje de texto.

R: ¿Qué te parece una noche, una cena, una primera cita? HOY 

Q: No hay forma alguna de que me puede resistir

R: Hecho

Era sábado y Quinn se encontraba en el departamento de Santana, no era seguido que se podían ver, así que cada vez que las dos concordaban para poder verse, lo hacían. Las dos llevaban vidas muy ocupadas por el tema de trabajo.

**S: Así que se aclaro todo con la enana…**

Quinn ya le había contado todo lo que hasta ahora venía sucediendo.

**Q: si y bueno, recién me mando un mensaje para cenar esta noche, un primera cita dijo – decía mirando el celular con una sonrisa en su rostro.**

**S: ¿sabes que rubia? **

**Q: Ajam…**

**S: Nunca te vi tan metida con alguien, ni con Finn, ni con Puck, Sam, ni Liam. Cada vez que hablas de ella no se veo algo especial en tus ojos**

**Q: woow… si, puede ser, es totalmente diferente, ella es especial, única…**

**S: insoportable…**

**Q: ¡Hey!** – le decía dándole un golpe en el brazo, San se echaba a reír.

**S: ¿y qué tal es Berry besando?** – seguía con el juego

**Q: Esa parte no te la voy a decir jaja **

**S: Mira que yo me les he burlado en alguna que otra ocasión, y mira hasta donde han llegado ustedes dos**

**Q: Si, recuerdo en el pasillo del McKinley, cuando nos cruzaste y tiraste unos de tus comentarios, antes del conteo de los votos para rey y reina del baile**

**S: Por cierto, Berry salió como reina del baile ¿Por qué se te cruzo eso por la cabeza en ese momento? Nunca te lo pregunte, pero fue siempre lo que más deseabas**

**Q: Si, es cierto, era lo que más soñaba, pero ella estaba tan mal con lo que le estaba pasando que quise hacerlo, casi ni lo pensé, lo hice y fui feliz cuando vi esa enorme sonrisa debajo de esa corona.**

**S: Estas mal rubia, jaja estabas y estas**

**Q: Yaaaaaaa, cállate jajaa**

**S: veni dame un abrazo** – se le abalanzaba a la rubia dándole un abrazo que casi terminan en el piso

Ya se le estaba haciendo algo tarde a Quinn, Rachel no le había dejado horario ni nada, así que prefería irse pronto para prepararse para la ocasión, aunque ni sabía lo que la morena tenía planeado para esa noche.

**Q: Gracias por todo San, te quiero mucho** – dijo despidiendo con un abrazo a la latina.

**S: cuídate Quinn y contame todo después** – le dijo guiándole un ojo.

Quinn volvía a su departamento que compartía con la morena en su auto. Esa semana se había comprado un auto usado pero muy bien cuidado. Lo quería hacer desde hace tiempo y ya que en su trabajo le estaba yendo de diez se decidió a hacerlo. No quería depender más de taxis o que Rachel la alcanzara hasta algún lugar.

Aparco el auto en el estacionamiento del edificio, cuando bajaba del auto vio en la vereda de enfrente como Liam iba caminando de la mano con aquella chica que había dejado embarazada. Ella ya tenía una panza bastante pronunciada, debe de estar de uno meses. No sintió nada al verlos, solo se dio la media vuelta y se adentro al edificio.

Al entrar al departamento, Rachel no se encontraba por lo que decidió irse a bañar, mientras se estaba duchándose se le cruzo por la cabeza que no había comprado nada ni un presente para la cita que la morena le había propuesto. Así que al terminar de ducharse se cambio rápido, apenas logro ponerse un jean y una remera para salir a comprarle algo.

Al llegar de nuevo al departamento no había rastros de Rachel todavía, lo cual justo llegaba un mensaje de ella diciéndole que en media hora este lista que la pasaba a buscar.

Rachel ya estaba lista, estaba ultimando detalles de lo que se tenía preparado para esa noche.

**R: Gracias, mil gracias, te debo una** – decía por medio de una llamada a su celular.

**M: Estoy para lo que necesites Rachel, solo no te olvides de alcanzarme las llaves**

**R: Seguro, gracias gracias**

**M: Adios Rachel**

Maya era una compañera de equipo de Rachel, se había hecho muy compañeras y amigas, no se contaban todo pero compartían algunas cosas. Maya estaba al tanto de la situación con Quinn, lo cual le propuso a Rachel hacer la cena algo privada en un bungaló que ella tenía muy cerca de la playa de Malibú y que tenía una vista increíble desde allí. Rachel acepto entusiasmadísima, apenas le había mandado a Quinn la propuesta de cenar, se dirigió con su amiga hacia allí a dejar todo listo para esa noche.

R: Estoy abajo, baja 

Quinn recibió el mensaje y enseguida agarro su cartera y el regalito que le había comprado a Rachel.

**R: Oh Quinn, estas hermosa** – Quinn había optado por ponerse un vestido que le llegaba hasta casi los tobillos, negro con algunos detalles en azul y unos zapatos tacos altos, el pelo recogido con el flequillo tirado hacia un costado.

En cambio Rachel había elegido para la ocasión un corsee color beige con un cierre en el medio y una pollera rosa viejo con una enorme rosa de tela en el lado izquierdo, también con unos delicados zapatos de tacos altos, con el pelo medio recogido.

**Q: Gracias** – decía ruborizándose – **pero… ¿te has visto? Estas simplemente… espectacular **

**R: ¿no me vas a saludar?**

Quinn se acerco y le dio un beso corto pero intenso en los labios.

**Q: ¿Dónde vamos?**

**R: ya veras**

Rachel emprendía el camino hacia el bungaló de su amiga. Al cabo de casi 40 minutos de recorrido llegaban a destino.

**Q: ¿Qué es esto Rachel?**

**R: No es un lujoso restaurante, pero no por eso será especial nuestra cena, ven** – le tomo de la mano y la guiaba hacia el lugar.

El frente del bungaló era rustico pero hermoso, rodeado de plantas y luces de colores. Tenía un comedor con un living, cocina y tres dormitorios, todo el piso y paredes estaban hechos de madera, la parte de atrás daba lugar a una terraza que tenia vista a la playa, si bajaban las escalinatas ya estaban en ella.

Ahí, justo en la terraza estaba ya preparada la mesa a las luz de las velas y la inmensa luna que allí se encontraba.

**Q: Esto es hermoso, Rach… **

**R: ¿Te gusta?**

**Q: NO! Me encanta! Es maravilloso, ¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto en tan poco tiempo? Apenas hace unas horas me mandaste un mensaje por nuestra cita**

**R: digamos que tuve un poco de ayuda, ven siéntate** – la invitaba a sentarse corriéndole la silla

Ya habían terminado de cenar cuando Rachel la invito a caminar por la playa…

**Q: Creo que será mejor si nos quitamos los zapatos si no queremos tragar arena ¿no?**

**R: jaja si será lo mejor**

Quinn había recogido el bolso que había llevado a la cita porque en el contenía el regalo que había comprado para la morena, y caminar por la playa le había dado una idea de cómo entregárselo.

**R: ¿Qué se cuenta San?**

**Q: Crep que vamos a tener que hacer algo las cuatro**

**R: Mmm ya la veo, no va a perder oportunidad de gastarnos con algunas de sus bromas jaja**

**Q: descuida, ya me lo ha hecho a mí**

**R: ¿Qué dice de lo nuestro? Sé que se lo has contado no pongas esa cara jaja **

**Q: Ella dice que es feliz si yo lo estoy, aunque este con la insoportable de Berry** – las dos se echaron a reír.

Desde que pisaron la playa no se habían soltado de las manos

**Q: Rach, quiero decirte algo**

**R: Si, dime**

Detuvieron su caminar y Quinn saco una pequeña cajita de su bolso. La abrió y saco dos cadenitas, el dije era de dos aves, una en cada cadenita, eran gorgolas.

**Q: Mira** – le decía mostrándole la cadenita bañadas en oro blanco que sostenía con la palma de su mano – **son gorgolas, mientras tú y yo tengamos esto en nuestro corazón estaremos juntas por siempre, antes de dártela quiero preguntarte algo…**

**R: ¿sí?** – se impacientaba al notar el nerviosismo de la rubia

**Q: ¿quieres ser mi novia?**


	15. Facebook

Facebook

Fue sorpresa para la morena recibir la propuesta pero no por eso deseada. Sentir que Quinn le estuviese pidiendo ser su novia fue mejor de lo que imagino.

Estaban tomadas de las manos y se miraban a los ojos.

**Q: Rach, me da miedo tu silencio** – dijo tras el mutismo que se encontraba Rachel.

**R: Si, siii, claro que lo quiero, quiero ser tu novia** – dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Al recibir la respuesta Quinn la tomo de la cintura y la acerco por completo a su cuerpo para dejarle un profundo beso, Rachel rodeaba las manos en el cuello de la rubia y jugaba con su pelo. Apenas se pudieron separar cuando necesitaron tomar algo de aire.

**Q: Mmm…** - se saboreaba - **¿porque tardaste en contestar?**

**R: primero… me había perdido en tus ojos, creo que me olvide de hasta respirar** – decía, haciendo ruborizar a Quinn que sonreía con su sonrisa nerviosa y mordiéndose el labio – **segundo… tenía que asimilar que Quinn Fabray me estuviese pidiendo ser su chica.**

Quinn la sujetaba más fuerte aun entregándose otra beso mas fugaz, un beso que se prolongaba.

La postal de ellas dos besándose a orillas de esa playa con el amanecer detrás era de película, una película que comenzó con ese encuentro en NY.

**R: creo que deberíamos ir a dormir ¿no?**

**Q: nunca me di cuenta de que el sol estaba viéndonos**

Estaban sentadas en la arena sobre una manta que Quinn se había encargado de ir a buscar mientras permanecían allí.

**R: Princesa** – dijo al quedarse de pie y ofreciéndole la mano a Quinn para que se pudiera sujetar de ella así podría pararse más fácil.

**Q: My lady…**

Y así se fueron a la cabaña tomadas de las manos.

La habitación que por cierto tenía solo una cama de dos plazas estaba iluminada por la luz del sol que dejaba pasar por un gran ventanal. Pero para quedarse a oscuras ya que querían dormir corrieron las cortinas.

A Quinn se le había olvidado un pequeño detalle, no trajo pijamas y como Rachel fue llevada por sorpresa, tampoco tenía. Así que las dos tuvieron que dormir en ropa interior, abrazadas, recibiendo mutuamente el calor de la otra.

Faltaban unos días para que Rachel termine de rodar, se encontraba trabajando mientras Quinn también lo hacia, estaba en su ordenador navegando por internet y revisando su correo, cuando de pronto recibió un mensaje nuevo. Era de Facebook. No usaba a menudo esta red social, se la había creado para estar en contacto con los chicos del Glee Club y con algunos familiares, pero hace tiempo ya que no la usaba.

El mensaje era de una nueva solicitud de amistad. Hace click en el enlace, abre su cuenta de Facebook, y para su gran sorpresa la nueva amistad que tenía pendiente era de Beth Corcoran.

Quinn quedo petrificada al ver esa solicitud, tardo varios segundos en asimilar lo que estaba viendo y le dio click en aceptar.

Fue casi inmediato cuando le apareció un nuevo dialogo.

_B: Hola._

_Q: Hola_

_B: ¿Cómo estás? Me imagino que sabes quién soy ¿no?_

Claro que sabía quién era, hace 9 años había vivido una experiencia que una mujer nunca jamás olvidaría. Tener en este caso una hija.

_Q: Bien. Si, se quien sos_

_B: Yo también se quién eres. Mi mama no sabe pero yo buscando unas cosas para la tarea de mi escuela encontré unos papeles de adopción, y ahí dice mi nombre y el tuyo como también el de mi mama _

_B: me puse a investigar un poco y vi un anuario también del colegio donde ella trabajo y estabas vos, me di cuenta por el nombre y después busque aquí y te encontré_

_B: Quiero conocerte_ – fue directa

Quinn no podía creerlo, no tenía habla. En sus ojos se veía la emoción que tenía al estar hablando con su hija, se les caían las lágrimas, más aun cuando leyó el último mensaje.

_B: ¿no me vas a contestar?_

_Q: perdón Beth… claro, claro que me gustaría conocerte, pero primero tenes que hablarlo con tu mama_

_B: pero se va a enojar si sabe que estuve revisando sus cosas_

_Quinn esbozaba una sonrisa al notar la inocencia con la que Beth escribía._

_B: aunque yo también estoy enojada : , con las dos_

_Q: con las dos?_

_B: Sí, con mi mama y contigo, porque me mintieron. Hasta cuando iban a esperar a decírmelo?_

_B: y ¿vos? Me quisiste buscar alguna vez?_

_Q: Beth, es muy complicado hablar por aquí, son muchas cosas las que pasaron, prométeme que hablaras con tu mama sobre esto y le buscaremos una solución ¿si?_

_B: Esta bien_ – lo decía ofendida

_B: voy a tener que desconectarme porque ya viene de trabajar y se ve que me hice una cuenta en_ _Facebook, va a enloquecer_

_Q: Ok, cuídate mucho_

_B: Chau, mama perdida_

_Desconectado._

**Q: mama perdida** – susurraba – **que atrevida** – reía.

El día laboral ya terminaba para nuestras dos chicas, Quinn llegaba primero al departamento, lo primero que hizo al llegar fue sentarse en el sofá con su ordenador y volver a mirar la conversación que había tenido con su hija.

A la media hora llegaba Rachel.

**R: hola cielo** – dejaba un delicado beso en los labios de Quinn

**Q: Hola mi amor**

**R: ¿Qué te pasa? ¿estas llorando?** – se mostraba preocupada.

**Q: ven, siéntate, no me lo vas a creer**

Rachel se sentaba al lado de ella y quien le pasaba su ordenador con la conversación para que la leyera.

**Q: toma, léelo.**

Rachel leia asombrada toda la conversación. Cuando termino de leer lo único que pudo decir fue: **Woooow**

**Q: ¿puedes creerlo?**

**R: Quinn, esto es, es….**

**Q: increíble, Rach mi hija quiere conocerme, no.. no se… sabes cuantas veces soñé con poder volver a verla, y ahora esto.. **

**R: y que vas a hacer?**

**Q: pues, como leíste en la conversación, que primero se lo diga a Shelby – **Rachel se estremecía al escuchar el nombre de su madre biológica – **y si está de acuerdo quedare con ella, estoy contenta, por lo menos podré hablar con ella – **sonreía feliz

**R: me alegro mucho Quinn **

**Q: ¿te pasa algo?** – le preguntaba al notar la seriedad de la morena con un halo de tristeza

**R: estoy feliz por vos cielo, verte asi es lo mas lindo… pero sabes que la mama de Beth es también… mi…mi mama **

**Q: Haaay perdóname, con esta emoción lo olvide por completo, no ..no quice hacerte sentir mal**

**R: Shhhhh …** - la callaba **– estoy feliz, en serio, esta conversación es por Beth no por ella **

**Q: Ok, ok…**

**R: ¿comemos? Traje para cenar…**

**Q: SI, claro, y pongo a mesa**

Al terminar de cenar suena el móvil de Rachel, la llamada era de un número desconocido, pero igual acepto la llamada

**R: ¿hola?**

**-¿hola? ¿Rachel?**

**R: Si, ¿Quién habla?**

**-Shelby**


End file.
